Rwby Chronicles: The Rose's Ember
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: Since White Fang attacked Beacon. Ruby an the remaining members of team JNPR journey to avenge their world from Cinder. But when Ruby loses her father's journal that contains secret information about their world's survival to Adam, the two realize the only way to get what they want, they have to work together. An they discover something much more powerful then they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow...White snow fell softly around Ruby, icy flakes kissing against her hair and face. Seven** months. It had been seven months since White Fang attacked and sent all of Renment into war. Everything fell part. Her life, her friends, her team...her family. She grasped her arm into her side and looked out into the country.

The cliff she was on gave a wide range of distance of land and sky. Looking as if it were a well painted illustration. Beautiful. If only it would've stayed that way, peaceful and beautiful. She fell out of her thoughts when she heard someone stomp their feet in the deep snow.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune walked up next her wrapping one of hims arms around her shoulders. He looked out with her toward the scenery and breathed in a quiet sigh.

Ruby gave him a half grin. She frowned noticing the dark circles around his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, well he never really slept, not since-...Ruby shook the thought of Pyrrah out of her head. She hoped her hoodie hid the sting of tears in her eyes. She knelt her head into him and Jaune acknowledged with a squeeze.

Nora and Ren were the same as always other than Nora growing out her hair but Jaune changed since then, mentally and physically. He was much stronger now and he aged in the last few months, even his fighting skills has improved drastically. Ruby knew Pyrrah was his strive to be a better fighter and leader. Jaune even had stubble on his face. Which made Ruby laugh inside.

Jaune finally had facial hair that he was very proud of. Jaune and her have even grown closer as friends. They both had something they lost which made Ruby connect with Jaune. He lost Pyrrah and Ruby lost her sister to fear and lack of hope. They both lost something important yet it still molded them into better human beings. Having a stronger since of humanity. Ruby excepted in that of moment of their journey that the future of RWBY was no longer to survive. This was her family now, her new team and she was happy to be apart of it.

"Any news on the White Fang?" Jaune asked and Ruby shook her head. She craved to find them but the past months of searching came up dry. All her leads lead no where but to camps that were long abandoned by the bloodthirsty group. Not While the Cross Continental Transmit System was down or more known as the C.C.T.S. They had the upper hand, the one step ahead and it made her boil. Blake was even harder to track than they were and she begged the universe for just a hint that her friend was alright.

"We'll find something," She nodded not saying anything and took her hood off her head. "Oh by the way." She felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders tight. Grasping Ruby into his chest and tilting his mouth to her ear. "Happy Birthday." Ruby blushed and elbowed his stomach. He laughed raising his hands in defense. She rubbed at her ear annoyed.

"Don't do that! Your breath smells. God brush you teeth!" She lied. He was just so close and plus the warm breath against her neck made her jump in the cold weather. Before she knew it He kissed her cheek and winked at her. " Jaune!"

"There is no harm with a peck on the cheek for your birthday." He assured and flicked at her bangs. Even chuckled at her cherry cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"That's right!" They turned to Nora who jumped toward Ruby. Taking Ruby by surprise and lifted her into a big bear hug. "C'mere girly!" Nora kissed her hard on the cheek and squished her cheeks to embarrasses Ruby even more. Ren came close behind stopping next to Jaune . "Look at this lil face! To bad we cant give you a sweet 17 party, I would make it the bomb!"

"Thanks Nora i'm pretty sure you broke my jaw." Ruby rubbed it tenderly as Nora jumped in excitement. "Plus we have to keep searching for-"

"You are only this age once, we have to celebrate some how."

"There's a inn in town, we could celebrate there." Ren suggested and Nora beamed.

"Excellent!"

"But-" Ruby tried to intervene but was hushed by Nora's demanding finger.

"We are going! And that's final! It's been months since we've done anything fun. We deserve a break. White Fang will still be our priority, one night wont change anything. Besides i'm sick of camping out here!" Nora finished and headed toward camp. Ruby looked toward Ren to help persuade his girlfriend but he just shrugged and followed Nora. Ruby frowned and gave Juan a pleading look of desperation for help. He just laughed at her.

" Jaune!" Jaune grabbed her shoulders and forced her to walk backwards toward the camp. " Jauneeeee." Ruby whined and let him drag her back.

 **"Here's a toast to one of the most amazing best friends, sister in arms I have ever had!"** Nora shouted heartily as she stood on their table with a glass in her hand. Ruby shielded her face by all the faces staring at her in the bar. When she first joined Beacon things like this never bothered her, in fact she would embrace it but since she grew older and from the incidents that happened at the academy. Her confidence faded which she hated.

"Happy Birthday Girl!" With that she heard the jolly voices of people chime in with Nora in reply to her speech and everyone in sync took a big gulp of there beverage in honor of Ruby. She gave a giggle and Nora sat back down. Finally. She pulled on Ren's arm and they started their own conversation. Jaune leaned in, bumping Ruby's arm with his.

"Having fun?" Jaune asked and she shrugged taking a sip from her mug. Jaune about choked on his beer when she spit her's back into the cup. Sticking her tongue out with disgust.

"Yuck." She smacked her lips together trying to see if the taste would disappear if she did that. "What is this exactly?"

"Beer." Jaune answered with a chuckle.

"It's awful." She pushed the mug away and folded her arms on the table. "Thanks for this." Jaune took another sip and nodded toward her.

"I think this is good for us, we need this right now." Ruby and him shared glance but he soon broke it looking down into his cup. "Well I have to go." Ruby blinked at him confused.

"What why?" Nora asked annoyed. Jaune downed the last bit of his drink and sat it on the table. "I have a lead in town ill be back late tonight." He placed his cup on the table, smiling at Nora's whining face. Ruby stood up and grabbed her red cloak.

"I'll come too."

"Nooooo," Jaune blocked her way and sat her back down. "Your going to stay here and enjoy the rest of your birthday and you have to listen to me. I'm the fearless leader." She pouted at that demand and looked to the floor.

"You better make it up to...me." She tried to suck in the last part, she didn't mean the way it came out. And she knew that her friends thought it that by the way Nora and Ren rose their eyebrows. But then again Ruby didn't correct it right then either...Why? Jaune blinked surprised and gave a soft smile. Nora about screamed when he knelt his lips to Ruby's forehead softly.

"I intend too." He whispered and started toward the exit. Ruby waved her hands in his direction.

"Oh my go- Wait! No! You took that the wrong way!"

"Too late." Jaune said simply and walked out.

" Jaune!"

"Man your full of surprises aren't cha?" Nora questioned and Ruby sighed.

The night lingered on with happy conversations and drinks. Lots of drinks. Ren asked calmly to be excused and take Nora to bed. She drank more than she should and was passed out on Ren's lap. Ruby nodded and watched as Ren carried Nora up the stairs to the rooms the inn provided. Ruby decided to stay in the bar and relax alone since she was the only one other than bar tender in the room. She walked up to the high stools and sat down.

She reached to her hip and pulled out a small journal. She opened it to one of its pages and started reading. It was mostly information about different kinds of Grimm from her Dad's days as a young hunter in the academy and a few entries about Summer Rose, her Mother. She flipped through the pages in the back where she started her own entries about new kinds of Grimm, idea's for new weapons and pages on leads she gathered in the past months. She studied the words, thinking she would find some clues but there was nothing she hadn't read before and she slammed the small book shut. Ruby rubbed her forehead frustrated. Nothing...Still nothing to go on.

"Geez...What's your problem?" Ruby looked to her side and gasped silently by the random person sitting beside her at the bar. How did she not sense he was there. She ignored his question and watched as he waved toward the bartender for a drink. Moments later he received his beverage and sat there silently drinking his beer. Ruby reopened her book and studied him out of the corner of her eye.

You could tell he had a strong build. Hard, wide shoulders and a sword to his side. He was in jeans and cowboy boots. Something you don't usually see around beacon. But where they were at was the country so it made more sense. And on his head a baseball cap. Something completely foreign to her. And he wore sunglasses yet it was night.

"Could you stop staring at me?" She twisted her head back to her book and didn't dare stare up at him again. She rested her chin in her hand and followed the words with her fingers and pretended she was reading.

"Want anything?"

"Milk please." The bartender nodded and poured her a glass of milk. He slid it to her as she went to catch the cup but the stranger grabbed it instead and glared to it with his shaded eyes.

"Who the hell drinks milk at a bar?" Ruby grabbed the milk out of his grasp and took a big gulp. "Well excuse you." She set it down and stared at him.

"Excuse me? Excuse you! Your the one being unpleasant." He grinned slyly and pointed his finger to his mouth.

"You got a little," He stopped when Ruby grabbed a napkin and wiped the milk stash away from her upper lip. "Yeah." He let out a sound of amusement from his throat and took another drink. Ruby huffed out an act of anger and shifted her body in the opposite direction of him. She pressed her lips uneasy when he stood up and paid for the drink. He started walking out but turned back around. Ruby then felt cap cover her head. She turned toward him confused and he gave a smirk when she poked at the strange hat she wore. He softened the messy part of his red hair and walked to the exit.

"Happy Birthday." She rose a brow at the way he said it. Was he being sarcastic? "Shorty." She frowned at that and he walked out.

She watched him meet with a hooded figure through the window and in moments they both disappeared from sight. Once they were gone she quickly took off the cap and observed it curiously. She never had one before. Ruby went to an old mirror hanging on the wall and placed it on her head. She twisted it backwards and laughed at her reflection. She felt silly but she liked looking like an all star.

She yawned and looked at the time. One a clock in the morning. So late. She stretched her arm and went back to pick up her journal on the bar stand. She gasped. Where was it? Ruby looked under over and all around the room. Her journal was gone. She placed her hand to her mouth thinking. Then it hit her. It was Cowboy boots.

 **"Did you get it, Adam?" The hooded women asked. Adam rose the book in the air and through it** to her. She stumbled to catch it and it fell to her feet. She grabbed it gently and wiped away the grime on it from wet ground. Adam shifted his shades up on his head and smiled.

"C'mon Blake, smile. It's just like the old days." Blake didn't say anything and started walking down the path with the book to her chest. Adam shook his head and glanced back inside the inn. He watched Ruby try on his cap. She was smiling? She actually liked that old thing. He felt something strange in his heart. He frowned annoyed at himself and walked away quickly. "Pathetic."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Adam!" Adam awoke with a groan toward the voice screaming his name. Blake glared at him from the foot of his cot. An irritable smile crossed his lips as he rose his body up.**

"You freak'n kidding me Blake?"

"Ada-"

"Get out of my tent." He fell back into his pillow face first. He heard Blake's angry scowl as she grasped her hands under the cot.

"Jackass." She then flipped it sending Adam to the ground hard. He rolled over on his back, he was ticked. He kicked his legs in the air and landed swiftly to his feet.

"Bad move baby girl." He growled and Blake firmed her stance.

"Oh kiss my-"

"Blake, Adam...Enough." They both looked toward the direction of the voice. Cinder entered the tent and observed the objects that rested on a table in the corner. "Adam don't be so angry. Blake was just doing what she was told." She glanced to the two and gestured for Blake to leave. Blake sighed irritably and nodded. She looked at Adam one last time and walked out.

"What the hell Cinder?"

"Shh," She placed a her finger against his mouth and hovered her hand over his shoulder. "I looked at the journal and there is more in it than I realized." She took a moment to collect her thoughts and continued.

"In Taiyang's notes it speaks of a tree some may believe to be the tree of life. A young huntress was the keeper of the tree until she died in the battle of Mountain Glenn. Before she died it was decided that the tree be destroyed because many wanted to use it gifts for their own selfish reasons.

So she did as she was ordered but because this tree was so powerful it managed to keep itself from complete obliteration by surviving as a thick branch. Inside this branch is the heart of the tree. An ember that has burned through the ages as its core. Long story short I want the ember. Why? For now that is none of your concern. "

"But?" He asked. Cinder sighed almost over dramatically.

"Oh yes there is a "but"...I don't know the location. That's why I need you."

"What does this have to do-"

"This women was Ruby Rose's mother; Summer Rose." Adam smirked and grabbed a shirt from underneath the sheet of his bed.

"So that's why you want my help." She laughed playfully as he pulled the fabric of the shirt over his face.

"You told me Summer saw potential in you and you know Ruby."

"I was a just kid back then Cinder and Ruby was five." He adjusted wrinkles around his stomach and then reached for his black vest jacket on the ground.

"I need Ruby and I need you to help me."

"Her family ruined my life." Adam snarled which didn't faze her one bit. She was immune to fear.

"What if I promise it will be easy."

"How?" She smiled devilishly and turned toward the opening of the tent.

"Bring him in." In moments two men dragged in a wounded, limp man into his tent. His face concealed by a dirty cloth. Cinder snatched the fabric and ripped it away revealing the the man's features. Once Adam got a good look he smiled widely.

"Easy huh?"

" What did I tell you." She knelt down and grazed the man's battered face with her fingers. "Like my lead Mr. Arc?"

 **"It's not over here Ruby!" Rin shouted from underneath the piano in the bar corner. Nora looked too, as best she could with out bumping into chairs from her hang over. Ruby gave out a frustrated cry and plopped herself in a chair.**

"Then Cowboy boots really did take it." She pouted. This was her father's journal, it was special, she wasn't allowed to look at it let alone take it with her. "Dad is going to kill me." Rin sighed sadly and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry Ruby."

"It's fine...It can't be helped, I'm just bummed because we had potential leads in there."

"We will get more leads." Nora assured as she sat across from her. "Oh God I need coffee."

"How about some orange juice." Rin walked toward the bar asking for a glass of juice ignoring all of Nora's moan and groans.

"Noooo." Ruby smiled and looked to the door. Jaune? He has been gone for awhile.

"Did Juane come in at all last night." Ruby asked. Nora gave Ruby a sinister smile.

"I thought he was with you." Ruby frowned and shook her head.

"Oh my go- Nora no. No. He was not with me."

"Weird. Rin! Where's Juane?" Rin shrugged as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Dont know. The bar tender doesn't know either."

"Let's go." Ruby grabbed her hood from the table and waved it over her shoulders and walked out the door.

 **Blake watched the clouds hide the sun creating shade for the earth below and across the landscape in the distance. The tree gave her better viewing point for any danger. She gripped her arm from the sudden chill of the wind, huddling deeper into her cloak. She was really just hiding. Juane was below her in pain from gashes and bruises and she helped the White Fang find him.**

She should have known they would treat him this way. Blake leaned against the trunk of the tree. If only her friends knew why she really left...Why she rejoined the White Fang...Why she had no choice.

"Blake!" She looked down from the tree she was in to see the sour expression on Adam's face. Making him look even more unpleasant with his mask on. She sighed annoyed and jumped from the branch to the ground below.

"What?"

"Get ready."

"For?"

"Our guests are just about here." As soon as the words left Adam's lips; Nora jumped from the air jamming her hammer to the ground.

Tremors vibrated the earth under their feet. Blake and Adam jumped backward snatching their weapons to the front of them. Adam readied his stance with an excited grin across his face while Blake nervously tried to shield her face with her cloak. Her friends would find out sooner or later about her. She sucked in a breath when Ruby followed right behind twirling Crimson Rose aggressively in Adam's direction.

 **"Rin!"**

 **"I'm on it!" Rin yelled to Ruby as he flipped to the front of the women in the cloak.**

Rin and the mysterious women's blades clasped together with a loud clang while Nora fought off any other white Fang fighters. Once she knew they had everything under control. Ruby could focus on her opponent. He intimidated her with his eager smile and urge to use his weapon. And that mask made him look like a monster. Ruby gripped harder to the wilt of her weapon and raised it as confident as she could.

He struck first catching her off guard. He instantly scraped across her shoulder and the side of her stomach with a swift swing. She sucked in air at the sudden sting of pain. She swung her weapon with any open opportunity she got but failed every time. He was to fast, he dodged every attempt to get just one good shot at him.

She could of sworn he laughed at her. In a blink of an eye he was behind her shoving a foot into her back knocking her to the ground. He heard his steps walk up to her body. She gasped when he shoved his boot into her side.

"Oh. C'mon." He whined pacing back and forth in front of her. She slowing raised her battered body to a bowing position. "You got to have something better than this." With that Ruby gripped her fist and punched his groin.

He hobbled backward bending down in pain. Ruby swung her leg around knocking him down flat on his back. Within an instant she stood above him with the blade of Crimson Rose to his throat. She huffed a breath of exhaustion placing her weapon even more dangerously close to his chin. She felt blood drip from her cheek. How did he nick her with out her noticing.

"Enough!" Ruby didn't even look up to the voice. "Let the young man go." The masked man laughed raising a finger.

"You might want to listen." Only when he said that Ruby glanced up to see Nora and Rin on their knees in defeat with guns to their temple. And the women she had nightmares about standing right beside them. Cinder.

She took a deep breath and raised up her weapon allowing him to stand up unscathed. He taunted her with a wink and walked to Cinder's side as well did two men. Ruby watched as they brought out a bloody Juane with them. Ruby felt nauseous.

"Jaune- Oh my god." Juane was so beaten and bloody his eyes were glued shut from inflammation and blood. He was covered in cuts and red. Ruby was determined to return the favor.

"Put down your weapon Ruby." Cinder ordered. Ruby felt fire burn in her blood and raised her weapon. Cinder laughed. "Oh Really? Must we be so stubborn?"

"I'm just a sheep dog protecting my flock." Cinder smirked at Ruby.

"Is that so,"

"Touch my flock...I kill you."

"So you would go all the way to murder?"

"Only when threatened." Ruby didn't even hesitate to answer, which surprised Cinder and the masked man.

"My when it comes to your friends your quite Blood thirsty." Ruby didn't answer her. "You and Adam have something in common. Well being bloodthirsty that is; Adam doesn't care for life." She rubbed Adam's arm with a smooth gesture of her hand and continued. "Seems to me your more a wolf then a dog."

Ruby raised crimson rose in their direction. "Maybe, if that's what it takes to knock you off your High horse. If it means I have to kill that horse to get you on the same level as me...Then ill do it." Ruby glanced at Juane. He shook his head at her and looked to the ground. Was he ashamed of her now? Because she felt this way? Ruby gripped her weapon even tighter trying to hold back the sting of tears from eyes. Just because Juane over came his demons doesn't mean she did. She's only human after all.

"Let go of my friends Cinder!"

"No," She said it with no fear...So matter of fact it boiled her. Ruby licked her lips and tried again.

"You know what I'm capable of Cinder!"

"As do you of me Ruby. Except I can control it. That power. As for you...You are just a match with out of flame." Cinder lifted her hand and formed a sphere of fire to prove her point and it dispersed as she continued "You don't have it in you to... _Spark_."

"I'm not afraid of your power."

"Fine." Cinder hummed and looked to Ruby's friends as if hurt by what she said. "Then be afraid of the fact I will kill your friends with out hesitation." With that she grabbed a gun from her hip and shot Juane's leg. He Yelled aloud in pain and fell to the ground shocking Ruby so badly tears instantly began to fall from her eyes. "Now do we want a repeat of what happened to Pyhra?" Cinder shrugged and tossed the gun to the grass directly in front of Ruby.

Her hands began to shake and Ruby fell to her knees dropping her weapon in the process. Ruby closed her eyes from the heat of tears and raised her hands in the air. Adam walked up to her and hit her head with the wilt of his weapon. She fell to the dirt hard. Before she blacked out she watched as her friends were taken away. In the background behind Cinder, for a moment she thought she saw...

"Blake?..."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ruby...Ruby..." Ruby fluttered her eyelids open. Her blurred vision making her see shapes and spots. Soon it came clear and Rin's face appeared above hers, relieved to see her awake. He helped her sit up to her knees. She grabbed the side of her head and a huge bump was formed where Adam hit her unconscious. She rubbed the sore area and looked around.**

"Where are we?" Rin shifted his body toward her just in case she was unsteady.

"Looks like they put us in a supply tent...There are two guards outside and we have been here all night." Ruby nodded and then she remembered.

"Where's Juane!?"

"Nora is taking care of him. He's over there." Ruby turned and seen Juane laying on the ground and Nora sitting close by. Ruby crawled over discreetly and made it to Nora next to Jaune. Nora grinned and scooted away so she could get closer.

"Juane...Ruby's awake." Nora said and he opened his eyes, giving a small smile to Ruby. She smiled as well and grabbed his hand. He sat up and grasped her hand with his.

"Hi Juane." She sucked in a cry.

"Hey ya Ruby."

"How's your leg?"

"It's healed."

"What? Who-"

"Blake." Ruby lowered his hand to the floor and starred.

"Blake...Blake?" She looked to Nora for conformation and she nodded making Ruby's heart beat fast. She found her best friend! She was here! "White Fang has her too?."

"No Ruby...She is White Fang." Juane coughed and continued looking into her shocked eyes.

"What?"

"She lead White Fang to me and they captured me..."

"No...No Blake wouldn't do that. She-she healed you right so-" She stopped as Juane looked to the ceiling and back to her giving her an irritated expression which confused her.

"I don't know anymore...who to trust. People can be deceivers. Blake lured me to them...She is apart of White Fang." Ruby let go of his hand and stood up.

"I can't believe that. I won't. I won't Juane." Juane stood up as well holding his arm to his side.

"She let them beat me!"

"I know! But...Something had to of happen." She tried to convince him but he turned away from her. Gripping his fist with aggravation.

"Ruby. I'm sorry but you've been blinded."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't want to see that there might be bad people out there. You can't easily trust somebody like that."

"Her name, Juane, is Blake and she's our friend!"

"Ruby you've changed too! Since when are willing to kill someone in order to get to Cinder!?"

"Only to protect you guys!"

"Ruby you need to be more aware of what you say! You can't be okay with murder! There is no coming back from killing a person!"

"I am not Pyrrah!" Ruby covered her mouth...She couldn't believe what came off her lips. And Juane...His face...His face turned from anger to hurt. Nora and Rin just looked to each other sadly. After a few moments Juane's mouth formed a firm line and he turned back to her.

"You are right...Your not." He grinned shaking his head at her. "Sorry." Ruby went to say something but before she could Adam entered the tent. He grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her away, leaving her team behind...Again...

 **Adam held Ruby's arm tight as they walked through the camp. Snow fell lightly in the air, biting at her skin in the bitter cold night. They walked into a near by tent and Adam shoved Ruby in. She almost fell by the sudden impact but soon found her footing, finding herself standing in front of a desk where Cinder sat. She glanced up from her papers and smiled.**

"Ahh Ruby so glad that you could join us." She handed a folder to one of the White Fang members as she stood and walked to the front her desk. She leaned confidently against it folding her arms in the process.

"Why am I here?" Ruby ordered.

"I'll show you." Once Cinder finished Adam handed her Taiyang's journal. As the book was exchanged from his hand to hers, Ruby flipped her head to Adam. She looked down at his feet and sure enough there it was-

"Cowboy Boots." She looked up to see Adam wearing a curious grin. "It was you?"

"Like stealing candy from a baby." She furrowed her brows at his remark and turned back to Cinder.

"You are probably wondering why I have this?" Cinder implied as she observed the book leather.

"The thought might have crossed my mind."

"Your father wrote some very interesting tales in this book. Especially about your mother and the tree of life."

"Which was destroyed years ago." Ruby answered.

"We both know that's not true. Your her daughter. And I'm sure you have read this book front to back multiple times. You know there has been alot documented here that raise a few brows." Ruby let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. And alot of the those stories are based off Legend."

"So are the four maidens, yet two stand here now." Ruby licked her lips as she skimmed through the pages. Placing her finger to a passage in it. "Summer is keeping the ember safe. She has had visions. They keep her up at night. Our daughters will have to grow up in her dangerous legacy and there is nothing I can do to stop that. Fate. My wife's bloodline is cursed and they can never know the responsibility tied to their future. To the ember. And to their destiny." Ruby read that page a thousand times never in her wildest dreams would she only find out now what it truly meant.

"You want the ember?" Ruby asked.

"I have been searching years for the ember. It said that only an heir to the Guardian of the tree of life can find it...That's you."

She tossed the book to Ruby. She caught it and held it tenderly in her hand.

"I don't even know where to begin. I was 10 when she died, she never told me where it was or how to find it."

"I think she did. In her own way, besides you have no choice in the matter. I have your friends."

"But-"

"Force yourself to remember!" Cinder snapped. She checked herself for a moment and took a breath in. "I'll give you a month."

"What did I miss?" Mercury entered the tent and smiled widely at Ruby. "Hey you." Ruby clenched her fists and tried not to focus on him. On the man that killed Penny.

"Mercury." Cinder acknowledged and they waited for Ruby to answer.

"I'll do it." She looked to Mercury and then back to the ground. "But I have conditions."

"Fine."

"One...Blake."

"Blake?" Cinder repeated curiously.

"I know she's here and against her will. She gets her freedom and what ever is holding her here." Adam went to retaliate but Cinder raised her hand.

"Done." Adam cursed under his breath, Ruby could feel him starring through his mask at her.

"Two. I want you to give my sister Yang an arm." She glanced over to Mercury. "I think you can handle that." He nodded with a bow as if he wasn't snarky enough. "Three. You release team JNPR."

"As you wish. After you find the Ember. All your terms will be granted."

Ruby was not going to underestimate Cinder again. She couldn't, not after what happened to Pyrrah and Juan. She needed to take that responsibility. She will not fail not this time. She would find the Ember for their sake and then worry about the consequences later. After that the night lingered on and for a long while Cinder told her of what she knew of the Ember that perhaps Ruby had yet to know.

"Wait if you knew about the ember already why did you need my father's journal?"

"I had to make sure it was you, the heir I was looking for. The only way I could know was written in this journal." She pointed at it in Ruby's hands and looked to Adam. "Adam here will accompany you to...well where ever it is your going. Adam."

Adam grabbed her arm again and pressed toward the exit. "Oh and Ruby."

Ruby glanced back at Cinder sitting back in her seat. "Just so we're clear. Bring us on a wild goose chase or say find help. I send your friends to the grave." Ruby was hesitant but nodded anyway. Adam tied her hands together and she walked out of the tent into the night. As they walked Ruby couldn't help but look at the horns peering out from his red hair.

"What?" Adam snared and Ruby blinked away.

"Your a fawnous." He didn't say anything. "I never noticed your horns. What are you a goat?"

"A bull." He snapped defensively. Ruby frowned and noticed a hooded figure in the distance. She felt Adam grip his hand tighter around her arm. "Leave Blake this doesn't concern you."

"Blake?" Ruby pulled with all she could from Adam. "Blake!" Blake backed away sadly and disappeared into the night. "No! No Blake it's okay! I'm so happy your all right Blak-"

"Shut up!" Adam lifted Ruby over his shoulder and she kicked. "I swear I will shoot you sweetheart."

"My name is Ruby Rose!" He walked into the a tent and through her to the ground. She struggled to sit up from the hard hit to the ground. He crouched down in front of her and gripped her jaw, forcing her to look into his menacing mask.

"If you don't straighten up around me Rose, I promise I will give you hell. Understand." She shook her face from his grasp and he chuckled. He stood and walked out of the tent leaving her in the dark.

 **Blake walked back and forth in front of the tent where Rudy was being held. She paced for a couple hours after Adam left. She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath. She swayed her body to the opening and reached the tents fabric and opened it slowly. She watched Ruby look to the opening and blink at her for a few moments. Blake froze as they made eye contact not sure if she would be accepted by her sudden appearance.**

"Blake." Ruby gasped though her smile and tried nudging toward her. Blake pressed her lips in a firm line. She fell to her knees and embraced Ruby in tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Where have you-."

"I'm sure you have many questions," They broke their hug and Blake grabbed Ruby's tied hands. "But I can't answer them...Not yet. Just know that I'm here for someone I really care about."

"What?"

"They will hurt this person if I don't stay."

"Who?"

"Ruby please." Blake pleaded and Ruby nodded.

"Okay." Blake gave her a half smile and they were silent.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked finally.

"No. My friends are captured and I have to find a...what is it called? A fireplace?"

"An Ember"

"An Ember! And I have to find it with this psychopath; Aaron."

"Adam."

"Right and...Wait you'll be with me right?" Blake shook her head.

"I wanted to but Cinder said I can not interfere."

"So I have to go with this killer!? What if he gets sick of me and kills me off huh?"

"Adam is many, many things but there is one thing you can count on about him. His loyalty and him keeping promises." She reassured but Ruby was still questionable.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning no matter what he would never break a promise; he keeps his word. Even if its for a person he can not stand like Cinder."

"Why?" She asked and Blake shrugged.

"I know it may not look like it but Adam cares deeply about his people and would do anything to give them a better future. Cinder convinced him that she could give them that future in exchange for his help and manpower." Ruby rose her eyebrows at Blake.

"Shocking."

"Yeah."

"Wait. Do you now this guy?"

"That is story for another day...How is Yang?"

"She is alive but...She's not good eathier."

"Oh."

"I hav'nt seen her in almost 6 months."

"So the Ember. How do you feel about that?" Blake tried to change the conversation.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to begin! Cinder said I would know and...know where to find it.." Ruby stopped and stood up. Blake stood as well at her change of expression.

"What?" Ruby turned and looked up at Blake.

"Blake...Cinder said my mom was the guardian and that i'm her heir and that she told me where to find the ember in her own way."

"Yes and?"

"And my mom did tell me in her own way!" She smiled widely and then it changed to a serious frown. "I figured it out...I need to speak to Cinder again."

 **"Little red riding hood?" Adam smirked and turned away while folding his arms yet Cinder listened to what Ruby was saying.**

"Yes."

"We already know the story. A little girl in a red hood goes to to see her sick grandmother with treats and unknowingly directed a wolf to her house and devoured her and the girl. The only ones to save them was a woodsmen."

"Right but my mom told this story different." Cinder rose a brow.

"Intrigued...Continue."

"She told the story as if Little Red were the hero. In her version; Red traveled not only with a red hood but with a bow staff, which she named "the torch" and she had a very unique semblance with this weapon. Red could call forth a flame out from the staff's peak and make a wave of fire that could sweep a forest in seconds. She carried in her basket, Dust, because her grandmother was a huntress who trained other hunter and huntress. The "wolf" was a man who was a wolf fawnous.

In the original story they met only once but in my mothers version they met many times. They became friends...They actually became more then friends. What Red didn't realize is that he was using her to get her powerful staff. So he used her grandmother as leverage, her grandmother for the staff.

Red was heartbroken but before she agreed a young hunter came to save the day and he killed the Fawnous boy. So that the power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, they all three agreed that the fiery staff should be hidden. So her grandmother infused it with a tree on the northern mountain where she lived and that it be guarded at all times only from her bloodline. The staff was so powerful it could heal anything with its inner flame. They called it The tree of Life." Adam unfolded his arm with his mouth slightly gaped and Cinder smiled and patted Ruby's shoulder.

"Well done Ruby. Now you can start your journey to the northern mountain."

"Sure...but my mother destroyed the tree remember." Ruby reminded. "So she must of hid it somewhere else."

"You are forgetting that your her blood. And only her bloodline can find it. You'll figure it out but in the mean time you should prepare for your journey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby was happy that Cinder let her go outside from her confinement to prepare for her journey. Plus her team didn't want to see her anyway. She let out an angry sigh and shoved things into her back pack she requested from Cinder. Bandages, medicine, pots, pans. She wanted to be ready for anything since they were leaving that night. Blake was near by leaning against a tree reading a book. She grinned at the thought of the old days. With Weiss, Blake,Yang and her fighting Grimm side by side. Yang. She missed her so much. Her sarcasm, her optimistic spirit...But she knew she would never be the same since what happened to her arm and how betrayed she felt from Blake.**

If only she knew that Blake was gone for a reason. Sure, Ruby wasn't sure of that reason herself but she had to have faith that what ever Blake was hiding was worth her leaving the team. Ruby shook the negative feelings away and thought positive about her sister. What would she do if she were here now? Yang would most likely joke around in a situation like this. Saying things like _"Looks like your going on a camping trip."_ or _"Never thought you would go gallivanting through the forest with a psychopath. I thought you were better than that_?"

She winced at that idea and peeked behind her to see Adam packing his own bag. He looked up at her catching her stare and she twisted her head back and instantly caused a stinger in her neck. She rubbed it annoyed as a bag was thrown next to hers.

"Hurry up!" Adam growled and walked away. Ruby gritted her teeth and a sleek smile crossed her lips.

"Sure thing, Goat!" He paused his pace and twisted his head half way behind him. She watched as he clenched his fists and walked again with a now, stomp in his steps. She laughed at the way he tried to hold back his temper. Ruby zipped her bag shut and looked to the sky. It was still pretty early in the morning, she inhaled and exhaled, watching the vapor of her breath making swirled patterns into the air and disappear.

"Did you just call Adam a goat?" Blake shut her book and tried to conceal her little giggles afraid he would hear. She rested her book on Ruby's bag and held out her hand. Ruby took it and pulled herself to her feet and shook out her skirt from the morning dew.

"It's an inside joke between me and him. I guess it's a nick name."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. He has a nick name for me too." Ruby paused to remember it and she frowned annoyed. "It's Rose..."

"Well isn't that your name? If anything it's a nice nick name compared to the one you gave him. What's wrong with it?" Blake asked with a laugh. Ruby scratched her chin and tried to find a way to answer.

"Yes but... Well one he's crazy! Two, I thought a nick name like that would come from...Ya'know...Someone else...Someone special?" Ruby bit at her lip thinking of Juane...So yes, she likes him a tad more than a friend, and it was clear that he felt that way too. They have been testing the waters for a few months now. But...But now...Were they really not as close as they thought they were? Blake went to ask what she meant but she noticed Ruby's sad expression so she changed the subject.

"I want you to take this with you." She picked up her book and flipped through it to a particular page. "A lot has changed since your mom took the ember, especially the land. This book show's the new terrain, which I suspect where you need to be is here." Ruby peeked at where she pointed on the little map in the book and her eyes widened.

"That is pretty much on the other side of Remnant?!" She stepped back to absorb the distance. "I have NEVER gone that far...anywhere! And with the C.C.T.S. still down, meaning no trains, aircraft, pretty much any type of teleportation to take us there! It is going to take forever!" Blake shrugged sadly.

"I guess that's why Cinder gave you a month?"

"It's going to take longer than that!" Ruby rubbed at her temple hoping to relieve some pressure from the coming on headache. "I-" She took a deep breath trying not cry. "I don't think I can do this Blake and every body is counting on me." Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby and she accepted.

"That is why I'm giving you this." She let go and handed Ruby the book. "If you reference this with your fathers journal its going to help you. Okay?" Ruby nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay." Ruby took her bag and placed it on her shoulder. "I'm ready."

"Do you want to say goodbye to-"

"No." Ruby didn't mean to be so blunt but that's how she felt. "Even if I did Jaune and the others... They would still be against this idea. And I don't want them convincing me not to go...Especially when I'm already considering it...I can't be swayed. I'm doing this." Blake nodded. She understood.

"We better get going then." Ruby grinned sadly and started walking away. Blake went to follow when she noticed the extra bag she left behind. "Ruby you forgot Adam's back pack."

"Mr. Grumpy Goat can carry his own Damn bag!"

 **It was almost nightfall and they were about ready to go. Ruby pet the mane of her horse that Cinder gave them for the journey. She curled her fingers in the mare's hair, fiddleing with things helped her concentrate. She kept thinking about where they needed to go first. Ruby looked over Blake's book and her dad's journal for hours during that day. They were in the country of Vale but they needed to get to the country of Menagerie. Which was easier said then dead.**

In her father's notes he mentioned that Ruby's mother spoke of two northern mountains, one in Atlas and one in Menagerie. Apparently the Ember is one of these two mountains. Ruby thought long about which it could be. She went back to her mother's version of Little Red Riding hood. In her version it always snowed, it was so rare to have even the slightest warmth of sun where Red lived and that there were short summers which she assumed the country in her story was Atlas. The icy weatherin Atlas matched with the description of her story. If the tree was there then her mother would have moved the ember to Menagerie.

It was the complete opposite of Atlas. Where Atlas was cold and freezing, Menagerie was warm and tropical and full of life and has a northern mountain that is considered a memorial to the natives that lived there. They were even said it was full of power. Ruby was sure why they thought it was so powerful was because of the energy illuminating from the ember. Adam and her would have to find a way to get in the mountain. That might be hard since the natives think its this sacred place. Would they even let them in?

Plus Menagerie was an island, meaning water, meaning boats, meaning her over the side of the boat vomiting. She could fight the deadliest of Grimm but couldn't overcome motion sickness. Even the thought of swaying side to side was making her nauseous. She would be fine, she hoped at least. But first they had to get out of Vale then travel into Mistral and catch a boat from there.

Sadly even entering Mistral was a challenge on its own. Uncle Qrow described it full of swamps and low lives. People didn't play fair there and started violence for the hell of it. Ruby sighed. And they had a month to do this? That isn't enough time but it was all she had. Her hand began to cramp from the nerves, she rubbed it tenderly with her thumb and tried to take another deep breath to calm down.

"You better get a hold on that." She whipped her head toward the voice. Adam was behind her preparing his own things and tightening his horses saddle. He patted its neck as he went to adjust it on the other side.

"A hold of what?" She asked irritably. He was wearing that mask again, that stupid mask. She could never tell what his expressions were under it. She could only imagine him doing some sarcastic expression or some face equally annoying as that. He glanced up still tying something to his horse.

"That's your wielding hand isn't it?" She blinked and looked back down to her hand. "Your going to have fight where we are going so I suggest you fix whatever is wrong with you before we start traveling." She clenched her fingers in a fist and glared at him.

"What? Afraid your going to have to fight on your own?" He rose himself into his saddle and grabbed the reins.

"I can take care of myself Rose. Don't underestimate me."

"My name is Ruby." He smirked.

"Like I said, I can fight my own battles. You on the other hand is no match to the unknown." She didn't say anything as she pulled herself onto her horse which surprised him. Before they went on their way, Cinder and Blake walked up to Adam's horse. Cinder extended her hands to the animals snout and pet it lightly while glanceing up to Ruby.

"It seems that we already have some that know of our little expedition. So I suggest you both be careful and take refuge in the nearest town. Just for tonight,"

"We were so careful. How did anyone find out?" Blake asked. Yesterday Ruby would have taken that question suspicious but she knew that if anything stopped Ruby and Adam from completing their mission Cinder most definitely woud take it out on her and the person she was protecting. As much as Ruby wanted so badly to find help she had to do this, she needed to keep her friends safe...That's all that mattered even if she had to be the one taken down for it.

"I'm not sure. We might just have a mole in our midst's. We will find the traitor soon enough but as for you two, do as I told you and we will take care of the military. Don't worr we will give you a head start. Blake?" Blake perked her ears and waited for Cinder to give her orders. "Take some men and kill who ever is blocking the road?"

"Kill? Blocking the road?"

"Yes. I can see them." Ruby gasped quietly when she saw Cinders eyes glow a red color. Ruby looked to Blake and she licked her lips nervously.

"Must we kill them?"

"Lets see kill them or...Kill him." Blake's eyes widened at Cinders reply. Ruby frowned. Him? Was that who she was protecting? Ruby shook away the thought when Blake reluctantly nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Blake then turned sharply and ran off. Ruby could of sworn she was going to cry. Cinder blinked her eyes and the glow from her eyes disappeared.

"Honestly why can't she just be a good pet." Ruby noticed Adam fidget in his saddle when she said that. Did he just get...angry? She walked to the side of the Horse and placed her foot into the holster and lifted herself to him with ease. "One more thing." She grabbed Adam's jaw in her hand and placed her mouth against his.

Ruby's brows rose in surprise and awkwardly looked to her hands. _Is she?_ Ruby glanced back a peek and blinked with a grimace. _She is!_ Though there was something Ruby couldn't help notice. Adam was showing no emotion. It was like he didn't feel anything, he acted numb. She broke the kiss, _finally_ and let her self slide of his lap. Once her feet hit the ground Adam rode off and Ruby kicked her heels and hurried behind him. She looked to Adam as they rode in the moonlight noticing him taking the back of his gloved hand and rubbed it hard against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Are you going to take off your mask?" Ruby asked concerned that people would recognize it as White Fang. He didn't answer her as he jumped off his saddle and walked his horse to the ally of the inn. Ruby slid off as well taking her bag with her and followed. They both tied the reins to a post and walked up to the entrance.**

"Oh hello again." The bartender said with a welcoming wave to the door.

"Hey old man." Adam replied stiffly, Ruby just gave a small smile and a wave back. They were back at the Inn that Ruby and her teams stayed in early. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that no people were there.

"Come now Adam why must you be so harsh with your tone?" Ruby's eyes widened. What?

"Maybe I'm just thirsty Hank." Adam sat down with his arms crossed resting on the bar.

"Ahh I see." Hank answered. Ruby sat down confused placing her bag on the floor and looking to Hank and back to Adam.

"Wait," Ruby started as Hank prepared a drink. "Are you Wh-"

"White Fang?" He replied lightly while giving Adam his beer. "No. I'm more of a consultant than anything."

That would explain a lot. How Adam found Ruby that night in that particular Inn. How White Fang knew about Juane. How they knew that Ruby, Nora and Rin would go look for him. Yet Hank didn't look like the kind of guy that would work for or even associate with a group like White Fang.

He looked like he was in his mid 40's. He was a short man but what he didn't have in height he made up for in strength. If he were hunter; he could definitely take on someone like Adam. He wore a bandanna across his scalp reminding Ruby of a pirate. She remembered having a conversation with Nora about it the other night, wondering why he wore one when he still had a head full or blonde lush hair for his age.

Nora would yell encouraging him to pull it off to show off his golden locks but he would politely refuse and continue tending to the bar. Hank was so nice, how could a person like him want to be a part of something like White Fang?

"But why?" Ruby finally asked not only to Hank but Adam as well. Adam didn't act like he was paying attention but he was listening.

"Well...To put it bluntly. I want change."

"Change?"

"Well...I just want to have a better future for my family and my people." He said it with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Giving her a half grin but Ruby was still confused. Adam noticed her face in the corner of his eye and lifted the mug to his lips.

"Hank's kids and wife are fawnous." He took a long drink as Hank took off his bandanna revealing two wolf ears underneath. He chuckled at Ruby's fascinated smirk.

"So that is why you won't take off your bandanna?" She asked sadly. He shrugged.

"Well there's that and for the fact that people tend to be slightly rude about fawnous and that it's freezing outside and this helps." He joked but Adam didn't find it amusing. Setting his mug down harder than normal.

"I think that's pretty pathetic." Adam stated as he stood up from his chair to go upstairs to the inn. Hank laughed and threw him a room key and folded his arms. Adam caught it with a quick snatch of his hand and walked away.

"Son, when you get frost bite on your horns don't come whining to me. Honestly such a rude young man isn't he?" Ruby giggled but soon sucked it in. She was a little scared that Adam would take that offensive but he surprised her when he joked back with him.

"I have a better pain tolerance than you old man!"

"Get out of here you little punk!" Adam disappeared and went into his room. Hank waved his hand toward his direction and turned to pour something into a cup. Ruby rubbed her head remembering how many obstacles were ahead of them. Her thoughts disappeared when Hank handed her cup of milk. He gave her a smile and also placed in front of her her a plate of cookies. Yay.

"Thanks." She took a cookie and tried to dunk in the glass. She groaned. The cookie was too wide to the cup. "Of course."

"So bad day huh?" Why did he even ask? He knew! He grabbed the cookie from her hand and broke it in half to fit in the cup of milk. "Your a good kid with a good heart. Don't lose that about you okay?"

"Said the guy who is helping White Fang." She bite into the cookie and dipped it back into the milk. He sighed and broke a cookie himself, placing it in the cup.

"That is half true but I have my reasons. I'm doing it for my family." He popped the food into his mouth and rubbed his hand against his apron. "And for the kid."

"For the kid?" He nodded and Ruby tool a moment to figure that out. "Wait you mean Aaron?"

"Adam?"

"Adam, yes that is...his name. I knew that...Why him?"

"He's been coming here for the past couple of years and he's a good guy." Hank saw that Ruby rose a brow of disbelief. "Well sure the kid has his flaws but everyone does. He never use to be so angry. He had good ideals and wanted to help others. Adam got with the wrong people and that turned him against others, including himself."

"Kay?"

"Here's the thing. I do not follow White Fang. And I most certainly do not follow that psychotic woman." Ruby assumed he was talking about Cinder. "I follow, now I mean this for a change for Remnant, is Adam. I have faith in him. Even if he has lost his way in the long run. Even if I don't know what happened."

"Maybe i'll ask him." She suggested as she shoved the last bit of cookie in her mouth and grabbed her bag. Hank grinned at that idea.

"Maybe you should." He took that seriously? She was joking. He went around the counter of the bar and placed his apron on a hook. Ruby went to say something else but soon she heard stomps coming from outside. It was the military hurrying their way down the road. Hank grabbed her arm gently and ushered her to go up stairs.

"They wont come here I don't think but to be safe lets have you go up, room 15." She nodded and quickly stomped her way upstairs.

Once up there she went to the side wall and rested her back against it taking a deep breath. Her hand began to cramp again, she needed to calm down. She took another deep breath and counted in her mind. It seemed to help. After a few moments of breathing she walked down the hall to room 15. The door was already open from Adam entering it.

She walked in shutting the door behind her. It wasn't super extravagant. There was an extra door that was shut which she assumed was the bathroom, a lamp, a window and two single beds. Ruby plopped her bag on the bed closest to the window. Peeking through the curtains she saw the military.

She glanced toward the horizon when suddenly a explosion erupted in the distance, she jumped at the sound. She quickly looked back to the uniformed men as they started running towards the fire. That was good, it seemed that Cinder kept her promise in distracting them. Ruby blinked out of her surprised stare and walked over to the bed. She stretched her arm up but stopped when she felt a deep burning sensation in her arm and stomach.

She gasped in pain when she touched the gashes that she forgot she had from the battle she endured with Adam. Ruby huffed and unzipped her bag, pulling out bandages. Ruby took off her hood but before continuing to undress she looked around. When she knew Adam wasn't around or any other prying eyes she untied her corset and pulled off her shirt to tend to her wounds.

 **Adam took off his mask and turned the faucet to the sink. He cupped his hands as the running water ran onto them. Filling his palms with water he splashed his face and let it drip down his cheeks and neck. He took a deep breath with closed eyes. For a few moments he froze standing there. He frowned and finally looked at his reflection in the mirror.**

Two deep red eyes appeared. He snared and shook his head out of the way of his appearance in the mirror. He hated them...His eyes. He sat on the toilet tearing away his shirt. He rubbed his jaw in irritation and then remembered Cinder's kiss. His mouth forming in a firm line and tossing his shirt to the floor.

She only did that to mock his authority. Like she was saying she owned him which she didn't. Yet It was his own fault, having a moment of weakness and he accepted her "company". He squinted his eyes shut. Ever since that happened she did something to him to obey her better. Blake told him once that a maiden could create unique curse's to place on people. He was one of her victims. If he had back his will he would have punched her in the mouth for that kiss. Adam sighed and rubbed his neck he looked to the clock in the wall in front of him and noticed the time. He rolled his eyes.

"One ..Two...Three." He pointed his finger up just as a sound of an explosion rattled the building.

He knew Cinder's sad tactics all too well. She wouldn't get her hands dirty if she didn't have too. He slapped his knees and stood up grasping the handle to the next room. Just as he opened the door he shut it slightly and peeked through the crack of the frame. Ruby was in the room? He didn't even hear her.

He tilted his head when she took off her shirt revealing her back. He rose a brow at how deep her gash was on her side and arm. He got her good. Quietly she gasped painfully when she set a gauze soaked in disinfectant on her wound and kept it in place while she wrapped the bandage around her belly and to her arm. He could tell she was holding in cry's as she continued.

When she turned, Adam shut the door. He grabbed a white cloth wrapped it around his forehead and covering his eyes. His red eyes _did_ help with one thing, his vision. He could practically see through anything which was good considering he would rather die then have someone look into his demonic eyes. He waited a few moments before opening the door again with a smile, swinging it open and walked out.

Ruby gasped holding a shirt to her chest. She blushed when she realized that not only was she not fully dressed but Adam stood there with no shirt on. He walked to his bed and sat down. He could feel her stare and looked back at her behind him. She jumped and fell to her knees to the floor behind the bed. She threw on her shirt and pulled her head out from it and shoved her hands threw the arm holes. He found it amusing that she was so flustered by him. She frowned and ripped the covers away and jumped into bed, turning to the opposite direction of Adam. She heard him chuckle as he turned out the light and settle into his own bed.

 **Ruby rubbed at the corners of her eyes. When they left the inn Adam demanded they travel all day and all night. She was so tired from that night and the night before, not even the crisp cold air and bright sunshine could wake her up to consciousness. Her eyes closing begging to sleep and would suddenly snap open when her horse swayed to a curtain direction. She gripped harder to the reins angry with herself. Adam was in the same room as her, a trained killer. Would she sleep? Nope. She was awake all night, restless and aware. Terrified. Of course she couldn't have him know she was intimidated by him. Shaking away her groggy-ness was like trying to wake a bear from hibernation. Her eyelids fell again until she felt a sharp kick to her shin.**

"Wake up your going to fall off your horse!" Adam yelled passing her on his horse to the front of her.

She sighed trying to sit up straighter ignoring her aching wounds on her side. They were a few miles from the border of Vale and soon would travel by boat to Mistral. Blake's book has helped a lot on their journey. She was surprised at how the land and fields changed so much over the course of just of a few years. Ruby looked to the sky when the sunlight turned to a grey dreary shade around them. It promised snow and teased with flakes falling gently to her face. Adam came to an abrupt stop and Ruby stopped her horse as well.

"We need to walk. Now." He jumped off and began grabbing his bag and weapon. Ruby frowned and rubbed the neck of her horse.

"What about the horse's," He walked to her side. "Are you just going to lea-" He yanked Ruby's arm aggressively off the animal making her fall to the ground as a bullet flew passed her nearly missing her head and pop into a nearby tree. Her knee hit a rock making her gasp in pain and lay limp still dangling from his grasp. He yanked her up to her feet and she stood ignoring the bruise already forming on her flesh. Adam pushed her forward to gain cover behind a tree.

"Wait the horse." Ruby gasped as more shots were fired. One of the horse's were able to escape but the other managed to get its reins wrapped around a branch and could not break free.

"Are you serious?!" He glanced back at the struggling animal and gave out and angry growl. "Stay here!" He demanded as he jumped back into gunfire.

He pulled his sword out and slammed it downward into the branch cutting the horse free. It sprinted away as Adam jumped back to Ruby grabbing her arm again shoving her into a run in the opposite direction of the shots. Ruby tried not to slip on the loose leaves and snow under her boots at they climbed up the hill side. After a few more moments more of running they settled down behind a fallen trunk in the woods. Adam shushed Ruby as he peeked over the wood and quickly ducked his head back down. He thought for a moment before pulling off the back pack and setting it next to Ruby.

"It's the military." He pulled his sword to his chest and took a breath. "Get your Weapon ready."

"What?"

"There is quite a few of them and some help killing them would be nice."

"I am not killing anyone!"

"If you know what's good for your friends," He paused. "You will." She slit her eyes angry. She licked her lips and went to grab her weapon on her side.

"No...No, no, no, no." She left it on her horse!

Adam cursed and banged his head into the bark of the tree. Shots fired again and Ruby's heart sank but just as she went to give up Adam jumped the trunk and ran in the direction of soldiers. She looked over the tree carefully, they were closer than she thought they were. She watched as Adam sliced through one by one instantly. Bodies dropped just as soon as he passed them. Ruby watched in horror.

This man was vicious and killed like it was second nature. It was second nature. Though through the chaos he was a skilled fighter and for a split second...Ruby was envious. How he moved with his weapon was a dance. It was mesmerizing how he fought and scary.

The last solider fell and he stood up from his defensive crouch. Was it over? No, it was just beginning. Two more troops of soldiers came running toward him and Adam turned toward them with a smile.

"You want some more!?" He rose his sword toward the thundering of military feet. "Then here you go! Come on!" Ruby watched from afar and he froze his body while holding his hilt. He was calling forth his semblance.

To be honest Ruby was curious to see at what it could be. Tightly holding his grip around his weapon wilt and blush; Ruby noticed the air become thin and sharp. Adam was gaining power. But what happened next shocked her. He moved quick as if he were a blur of black swiping his weapon to every one of his opponents. One of the men pulled out some kind of electric weapon and shot it toward Adam.

Before the deadly currents reached him he blocked it with his weapon. Wilt and Blush absorbed the blast's power and the ray disappeared. Adam's hair and the emblem on the back of his vest began to glow. He smiled and sliced his sword in front of him. Not only were the Soldiers cut down but yards of trees behind him. Ruby blinked confused. This semblance was so familiar to her. She saw it before.

Ruby sucked in a shaky breath from all the death and carnage she saw. She placed her hands over her mouth and her face fell to the ground. She stopped crying when she realized why his semblance was so familiar. She figured it out...She figured it out and her blood boiled with rage. Adam walked back tired leaving all the bodies he cut down behind and sheathed his weapon. He hopped over the trunk and lifted the back pack to his shoulder.

"Come on." He ordered walking ahead of Ruby, as if nothing had happened at all. She rose to her feet slowly, ignoring the sting of pain in her knee cap.

"How?" She asked suddenly. He stopped and looked back at her.

"What?" She hobbled to him and shoved him forward catching him off guard. "How the hell do you know that semblance?!" He didn't answer. "How?!"

"It's mine." He replied but she didn't believe him. She punched him again with her fists repeatedly until he moved out of the way. Ruby fell forward into the wood floor and rose up again and threw another punch toward him.

"Your lying!"

"What are you talking about? Its mine-"

"Moon Slice is not your's!" His mouth gaped open when her fists hit his chest one last time before sliding downward effortlessly to her sides. "There is only one person I know...I knew, who could use a semblance like that." He was silent again. She was surprised that he let her get that far. When she knew he wouldn't say anything she continued. "She wouldn't even allow her own blood to develop a semblance like hers. So how? And why, of all people, why you?"

"Rose."

"How did you know my Mother?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Im so sorry for how late I am on this chapter guys ^^" Please enjoy.**_

 _ **There is a song that inspired this chapter. Give it a listen befor reading to get more of a feel of what Ruby is going through in this chapter.**_

 _ **"Paralyzed" by NF**_

 **Adam fixed figs and branches against each other creating a small triangle peak. He snapped his fingers and a spark ignited the pile of wood. The color of the fire matching that of the setting of the sun in the distance. Adam stood back up, slapping the dirt away from his gloves. He peeked over his shoulder to Ruby sitting quietly against a tree. She fiddled with strands of ripped material from her skirt. She stopped speaking to him when he refused to answer her question.**

How do you know my mother? Those words would sting in his brain. Could he tell her? Would she really want to know that her mother knew such a vicious person? He was surprised at how much he wanted to tell her and fought against the idea. He shook his head and walked to the opposite side of the fire. He looked up noticing her staring at him. Maybe she did to make feel him feel guilty to tell her the truth. It worked. He breathed an irritable sigh.

"I know your mother because.." He stopped when he noticed Ruby adjusting herself closer to hear better. "She trained me...To be a hunter."

"What?" Ruby looked to the ground trying to absorb what she was hearing. "H-How?" Adam smirked.

"My father." He replied mildly amused while he threw a twig into the fire.

"Your father?" She repeated.

"I lived on the Island Menagerie. I never met my dad. My Mom died when I was four and my uncle sold me to this butcher. I worked there till I was ten and then he found me...He knew who I was and bought me."

"You were...a slave?" Ruby asked. She didn't care how evil or damaged someone was. No one should be put in a situation like that. He ignored her question and continued.

"My father brought me to Vale. When I thought I was just sold to another master, he introduced me to this women. Her name was Summer Rose. She accepted me into her home...Her family liked me. And I belonged." When he finished Ruby frowned and pondered a few moments.

"I don't remember you."

"Well you were five and I didn't stay long at your home for you to remember much of me anyway...I left after a couple months and lived with my Dad. Summer was still determined to train me so she would make visits and stay weeks at a time. When it got to the point where I could train myself that's when she stopped...And she died." Ruby heard him sniff. Was he getting emotional? Her heart began to beat hard and she clenched her fists. Ruby laughed in disbelief and looked to the night sky.

"That's why Cinder picked you."

"What are-"

"To manipulate me."

"What?"

"You had me fooled." Ruby stood up clapping and kicked the dirt at her feet. "Your good. Using my dead Mother to your advantage. Wow!" She spun around and closed her eyes tight trying to cry. "Your more sick than I thought you were." Once she said that he stood up defensively.

"If i'm making all this up then how did I develop a semblance like Moon Slice?"

"I don't care!" She admitted and gripped at her skirt.

"Really?" She walked closer to him. Her face inches from his.

"No I don't!"

"Why?"

"Because your a liar." As the words left her lips a dart shot into Adam's neck. Ruby blinked confused as he struggled to stand up right..

"R-Rose..Get out of here!" He fell and lights flashed from above them. Ruby shielded her eyes from the piercing light from a heli-carrier right above them. Strong wind whipped into her lungs as it settled closer to the ground. Soldiers surrounded the area and they inched closer to her with guns aimed at her. She instinctively rose her hands in the air and froze.

Adam fought the drug and grabbed his weapon and stood in front of Ruby. Ruby winced when something sharp hit her neck. She pulled it out and held an empty tranquilizer in her hand. Adam looked back to her swaying and eyes fluttering. Adam dropped his weapon and caught her before she hit the ground. He blinked away the urge to shut his eyes and picked her up to escape. He failed when the military shot three more darts into his back.

 **"Get up!" Ruby opened her eyes with a gasp and looked to a solider not much older than her standing in front of her. She looked around inside a large tent. She was in the enemys camp now.**

"Where-" She stopped when she noticed her hands cuffed to her chair. "What is this?! Let me go!" The solider crouched in front of her and placed his hand on her thigh.

"That's what we do to traitors."

"Don't touch me." She demanded and grimaced when he inched his hand higher.

"What? Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" Ruby smiled and jammed her boot into his groin. He flew back ward in pain as Ruby adjusted into her seat and crossed her outstretched leg over her other.

"Ouch. Did that make you feel uncomfortable?" Ruby asked as he fought back tears still laying on the floor. Her smiled disappeared when someone entered the tent. It was Qrow.

"In my opinion she should have kicked you harder." Qrow kicked into his side and he sighed in pain once again. Qrow gripped his shirt and yanked him to his feet. The by groaned as he shoved him into a walk. "If I see you in here again I will personally see to it that jr. gets a trim understand me?" He nodded nervously at Qrow's threat and walked out of the tent. Once he was gone Qrow looked to Ruby and smiled.

"Qrow?"

"Showing who's boss even if your the one in cuffs?l." He complimented. He leaned against a table And folding his arms. "Heard you went to the dark side." Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"And apparently you joined the Military? So what are you a war dog?" He rose a brow as his smile turned to a frown.

"Well that was a little harsh?" She watched as he looked to her cuffs, pulling out a key from his pocket removing them from her hands. She stood up and rubbed her wrists tenderly.

"Thanks Qrow."

"What? No Uncle Qrow?"

"No." She answered sadly while noticing a hint of sadness in his eyes. She hadn't called him uncle since Yang's accident. She grew up...She had to. He pulled out a chair for her at the table and she sat down. She scooted in as he sat across from her.

"So ill get to the point. Ruby what are searching for?" She went to say something but remembered. Juane...Blake. Everyone...She couldn't get help or...they die. "Is it the ember?" Her eyes brows furrowed. How does he know that? She didn't say anything. "You need to talk to me or there could be consequences." His voice was genuine but still...She didn't like feeling like she was under interrogation.

"I don't know what your talking about?" She lied and hoped he wouldn't notice. He did and stood up annoyed.

"I don't understand." He turned toward her and placed his hands in his pockets. "You can trust me and I can trust you." Her head rose up in his direction and anger burned in her expression.

"Bull."

"What?"

"Bull! You don't trust me! You don't even trust me to make my own decisions!"

"Ruby?"

"Oh, c'mon!" She stood abruptly and walked around the table. "I went off to find White Fang with JNPR and you had to follow me? Here's a little tip. Wanna to spy on me? Fly with a flock a birds, Crow." He looked to the floor and chuckled.

"You noticed that huh?"

"Took me awhile to find a path that would make you lose me."

"I did that to protect you."

"Oh sure just like how you were trying to protect me from the fact that Yang's Mom was back in town, right? Are you kidding me?!" She rubbed her head. "You really think i'm was so naive to see what you guys were hiding behind my back?" He didn't say anything. "You didn't even think to tell me that you had suspicions of me being a Maiden? I don't understand. My own sister lying to me? You?! How am I oppose to trust someone who will not trust me!?" She stopped when his fist slammed into the table.

"I agree! How am I to trust someone who is working with Adam!"

"You have no idea why! So do not accuse me of anything!"

"Ruby...He is a killer and he always will be a killer. He was when he was a kid and just as so now!"

"Wait." Ruby lifted her a finger in his direction. "How do you know Adam?" Qrow blinked and slowly removed his hand from the table and rubbed at his jaw. "Qrow?"

"I...Adam was just a kid...He was in pretty bad shape when I found him in Menagerie. He was a slave. I got him out of there... It was really your mother who gave him a better life. He-" Qrow stopped when Ruby covered her mouth and walked back.

"Oh my god...He's your...You have a son?!" Qrow went pale.

"How did you know that."

"He's your son?" Qrow looked to the floor as if he were ashamed.

"I met this fauness girl, Adam's mother, while on a mission in Menagerie...We spent a night together...But I didn't know until she sent me a letter." Ruby lifted her arms behind her head.

"Oh god. Not only is he your son but your frigg'n love child?!"

"Ruby." Qrow went to touch her shoulder but she whipped her body away.

"You just now, literally, lied to my face. I-I don't know who to believe anymore."

Qrow firmed his jaw as screams and orders from captains roared outside the tent.

"We are not done here." Qrow assured and Ruby lowered her gaze toward him. Liar. Qrow stepped back when a Solider came running in.

"Sir?!"

"What's going on!?"

"I-Its the prisoner! He-" The Solider's eyes widened, he froze with his mouth gaped.

"Kid?" Qrow rose a brow of concern but it soon turned to shock when young man fell to his feet revealing an army knife that penetrated the back of his neck.

Ruby gasped as his dead body that lay in front of them. Qrow looked up to where he stood and there in the distance walking towards them was Adam. He swiped the blood from his cheek as he walked over the path of bodies he cut down in front of him.

"Qrow!" Adam yelled breathlessly waving his blade over his shoulder. "You have something that belongs to me!"

Qrow put his arm in front of Ruby and forced her to back up. He grasped his weapon and it unwrapped itself as he swung it to his side.

"Stay here Ruby." Qrow walked out and Ruby waited inside the tent. She saw Adam through the slit of the tents opening. He was bleeding...His clothes were soaked in it. She couldn't tell if it was his blood or the men he killed. But...He shivered...Was he in pain? Afraid?

"Where's my hostage?" Adam smirked.

"Safe." Qrow shot back.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Your no match for me; Adam. I know all your moves." Adam shook his head.

"Not all of them...Rose?" Qrow rose a brow and turned around only to feel the blow of a steel chair hit him to the head knocking him out cold. Ruby gasped sadly at what she did and threw the chair to the ground.

"Let's go." Adam walked to her noticing her blank stare. He rolled his eyes and poked her head leaving a bloody finger print on her forehead.

"Here." Somehow he managed to get her weapon back from the military. She grabbed Crimson Rose and fastened it to her belt. "Thought you would be happier to see it?"

"Yeah." She still stared with no emotion to her face. Adam shrugged and looked to the limp man that she called Uncle.

"So. Why did you do it?" She glanced to him and his sinister mask. "You chose to come with me...Instead of asking for his help? I'm curious why?"

"Because I'm sick of liars." His smile went to a frown when he noticed a coldness to her now. "I want him to know that he lost something precious and that she doesn't care anymore." She was acting like someone he knew...She reminded him of himself, something he didn't think he would see from her. Even though he has worn that same expression all his life. He didn't like it. Not on her.

Sirens began to ring through the camp as the wind started to pick up and rain began to fall harshly. Adam grabbed Ruby's arm and they started running toward the woods. After a long while Ruby ripped her hand away when they reached a river that raged furiously in the wind and frozen rain.

"Stop!"

"We can lose them in the storm! Keep going!"

"No." Ruby glanced up and noticed a sniper in the trees. "Adam!" She pushed Adam out of the way as a bullet flew past him and into her side. She grasped her stomach and backed up tripping over a rock and fell into the river. She disappeared into the waves down the river. Adam growled in irritation and dove into the freezing water as bullets whisked past him. Adam swam with the current and called out for Ruby.

"Rose! Rose!" Suddenly he heard the faint cry of his name. Ruby grasped to a rock barely holding on, watching running water around her turn red from blood. She slipped and Adam grabbed her hand before being swept away. He swam hard to the bank. "No Rose stay with me kay?" He grasped her face making her open her eyes again. "I got you your fine, hold on." He lifted her up in his arms from the river's bank. She lay there breathing heavy as he pushed himself up as well. He picked her up again and headed up shore to the woods.

She couldn't stop shivering. It felt like pins and needles were being jabbed all over her body. Her chest was heavy and every time her heart beat against her rib cage it felt as if it would fall on itself. Ruby had never experienced cold like this before. She pressed her face into his chest desperately trying to take any warmth from him but he was just as wet.

Her head was hazy...Ruby could feel her self blacking out. Adam set her down gently and kicked away snow and dirt from a near tree. He took off his vest and shirt and sat against a tree taking Ruby in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around her huddled body to his. Ruby faded in and out of consciousness. She could feel him shiver as well but every time she twitched from the cold he held her closer to him.

"C'mon Rose." Was he concerned? Her cheek against his chest started to warm. She felt thump of his heart against her jaw and soothed her. She raised her hands to his neck. So warm. Her fingers trailed up his jaw' feeling the mask above it. What was behind that mask? She stopped when fingers touched his mouth. Before she could say something she blacked out.

 **Adam was frustrated. Why would she be so stupid into thinking he needed her help in that fight. She would've never fell in the river if she just stayed out of it. He huddled her body close to his, she was freezing.**

"C'mon Rose." She blinked her eyes open and closed a few times which made him irritated. Suddenly she rose her hands to his neck and grasped it ever so gently. Her hands were ice but he ignored. Her hands rose even higher to his jaw and the edge of his mask. Her fingers grazing against it after a moment her fingers touched his mouth. He took a breath in when he felt the softness of her touch but just as her touch came it left as her hand fell to her lap.

Night fell and Adam moved away slowly from behind Ruby. He created a fire. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He put back his shirt and pulled out from the bag for a needle and thread but first focused on Ruby's wound. He touched the stained fabric, peeling it away from her flesh. The material snagged her skin and she woke up immediately and slapped his arm hard. He rose his head up and slapped her arm as well.

"Hey!" She winced in a scream. He grinned which was new considering he would have killed her a week ago. She looked away shutting her eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"Your shot." Ruby looked at the red ooze coming out of her flesh. "You want it to be infected?"

"N-No." She whimpered. "Okay. Go a hea-" Before she finished he tore it from her and she instantly felt the burning sting of the deep cut.

"So pathetic whimpering over something so small as this. It's just a flesh wound."

"Like you ever experienced a bullet going through you."

"Nine times actually. Leg, shoulder, back and hand." He rose up his left hand as he looked through a bag with the other. "The hand was the hardest to deal with since it's my wielding hand." He then pulled out the needle and thread from the bag. Ruby scooted away a little farther from him putting her hand up.

"No, no, no please no. Not a needle, not a needle. Oh God plea-"

"Do you want to bleed out?" He asked annoyed.

"No... I don't" She pouted placing her hand to the gash. "Why are you helping me with this anyway?" She wished she could see his face. She couldn't make out his expressions with that mask on.

"Trust me it would be so much easier to just drop you here and finish finding the ember on my own...But Cinder thinks your useful...So be good and take off your shirt." Ruby glared.

"Excuse you?"

"What do you want me to do? Stitch your flesh to your clothing?"

She puckered her lip annoyed but soon gave into the circumstances and began to fiddle with the lace of her corset. Adam noticed her hands shaking and raised his hands to help.

"I-I can do it!" Ruby insisted as her cheeks flushed red. He muttered a small laugh as she struggled to get it off. "Finding this amusing?"

"A little." He admitted. Ruby rolled her eyes and finally got it off her.

Her white blouse was all stained with red on her left side. She lost more blood than she realized, she felt nauseous. She ignored her turning gut and un-tucked her shirt from her skirt. Before completely pulling off her top she looked to Adam and rose a twirling finger for him to turn around. To her surprise he turned and gave her privacy.

She blew out air and pulled it off instantly feeling the icy air engulf her bare shoulders and back. She grasped her blouse and hugged the material to her chest for covering and warmth.

"Okay you can turn around." She hated this and hated having this person stitch her up of all people. Why did she get shot? Why did she save him? Instinct? Maybe but right now she was regretting every bit of it.

"Ouch," Adam grimaced as he looked at all the wounds she endured from their previous fight against each other and the gun shot wound she had now.

It was inches above her gash that Adam sliced into her. He glanced up to her arm as well where he had also cut her with his sword. In a way he wished he hadn't done that to her. She was so pale and in alot of pain... It irked him that he cared if she was hurting or not. He shook his head and took off his gloves before beginning.

"Ready."

"No." He rose a brow.

"Hold your breath." He put the needle in and Ruby sucked in. Her cheeks blowing up like a blow fish. He stitched away and Ruby tried her best not to move with every pinch and tug of thread. He noticed her funny expression and grinned. "This must hurt like a mother."

"Mmm-hmm." She whined in reply as hard inhales and exhales entered in and out of her nostrils. Soon enough he was finished and wiped away any access blood while putting disinfectant on the wound. He ripped open a bandage and lightly slapped it on.

"Done."

Ruby squeezed her eyes from pain and slowly lifted her blouse over her head. She winced and shifted from pain when her head popped through the hole, she even struggled to put her arms through her sleeves. Suddenly two hands grabbed the sides of her shirt and gently pulled it down over stomach. Adam adjusted the back of the blouse and put his jacket over her shoulders. She turned her head to look at him. Adam paused when he saw her blank expression and realized what he did.

"Thank you." Ruby thanked him and he stood turning away from her and threw the bag of supplies toward a tree.

"Can't have you die." Ruby gave a small smile. We're they getting alone? Ruby shivered from the pain and huddled into the jacket.

"Adam?" Adam tilted his head with a nod. "I'm sorry for not believing you. You were telling the truth about my mother weren't you? You really knew her."

"I'm not the kind of person to lie, Rose." Ruby blinked and rubbed at her forehead.

"Yang, Qrow, my friends...People I thought I could trust. I can't. They all lied to me. Literally the only person who hasn't lied to me and only one who has been completely honest with me is a psychopath." Adam turned annoyed at her.

"Really. A psychopath?" He stopped when Ruby started to cry. He leaned from side to side uneasy. She was crying and he...Well he never had to deal with something like that. He continued to sway until finally crouching down beside her. "Rose. If you...Um...Want to talk? You can if you want. I'm not the kind to judge either." Ruby wiped at her eyes and looked at him confused.

"You are actually being...Nice to me?...Okay that's really freaking me out." He frowned. So much for being "nice". Instead of coming back with a sarcastic comment he just slapped her arm again.

"Ow." She said with a glare. He grinned and turned his shoulder to her, she let out an awkward giggle and slapped him back. They _were_ getting along and it was...Nice


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! It's been awhile, i'm sorry! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 **Hank whistled while he put the mugs and cups in place at the bar. He went to put away a box of silverware but accidentally knocked the container with his elbow to the floor. He grunted annoyed and knelt to pick up the utensils. As he did Hank heard the creak of the entrance door and he stood.**

"Sorry mate. We are clos-" Hank frowned when he realized who walked in...Or more hobbled in while holding his head. "Qrow. Why am I not surprised."

"Hank, I need your help."

"Get out of my bar Qrow." Hank went back to work trying to keep his anger under control. But Qrow refused to stop.

"Hank It's important." Qrow sighed when Hank did'nt reply. "I know we have our differences." When Qrow said that Hank slammed a glass into the sink shattering it.

"Qrow do not give me your BS!" A growl roared in Hanks throat when Qrow inched forward persistently.

"Hank?" Qrow asked again and Hank murmured a short laugh.

"You don't give up."

Hank noticed the tiredness in Qrows eyes. He looked sick. Worried. Hank cursed under his breath and ripped his bandana from his head. Looking down at the bar he rolled his fists into the material. "What do you want Qrow?" Qrow walked over to the bar and leaned against it.

"Adam has my niece. Ruby."

"I know," Hank chuckled. Qrow glanced up to him surprised "She is a spitting image of Summer."

"You've seen her? Do you know where their going?" Hank listened to the desperation in Qrow's voice and he smirked.

"I don't know." Hank replied with a grin and Qrow narrowed his gaze from his.

"Why are you protecting him?" Hank's eyelids lowered at his remark and a flick of anger rose in his voice.

"What? Ticked I'm playing Dad when your suppose to be?"

"That's cute." Qrow shot back.

"Maybe if you hadn't walked out on your son that night none of this would be happening." Qrow kicked a chair in front of him and paced in the small area.

"After Summer, when she died, flipped a frigg'n switch in his brain!" Qrow barked as Hank walked around the bar and went to pick up the chair on the floor. "I did what I had to do. He went on a killing spree and you think it's because of me? I can't help him Hank. He...He's a lost cause!" Qrow snapped and Hank paused for a moment before pushing the chair back in its place at the table. Qrow blinked confused at how calm he was when he turned back to him. His wolf ears drooped down to the side of his blonde hair and Hank smiled sadly.

"You said those same exact words about me you know that." Hank grabbed his banana from the bar and fiddled with it in his hands. "But you know Summer didn't. She helped me be better." Qrow folded his arms.

"Adam won't change Hank."

"See that's your problem Qrow, you how no faith in people. Something you and your son have in common." Hank shook his head as Qrow looked to the window.

"I'm not Summer."

"No your not...And she's gone." Hank gave a grim expression and stood against the stool. "And because of that you lost your faith in yourself and in your son. I'm hopping Ruby can be what Summer was to me, to Adam."

"What?" Qrow questioned and Hank closed his eyes.

"A reason to live, maybe even to live for."

"You let Ruby go with him because you think she can _fix_ Adam?" Hank nodded and Qrow lifted his arms behind his head and paced. After a few moments Qrow went over to Hank and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If anything happen's to Ruby, I hold you accountable."

Hank looked blank at him, unafraid and sighed aloud.

"They are at the border. You better hurry if you want to catch them." With that Qrow shoved Hank back and walked out of the inn.

 **Ruby wrinkled her nose at her reflection in the mirror. Shopping was not something she was good at. After the incident with her getting shot her clothes were stained in blood. That morning Adam and her hiked to a small trading town not far from the border to gather supplies and clothes. Adam took off toward another shop and she went to a clothing store.**

Ruby shifted her body around looking at herself at different angles. She settled for a white sweater and blue jeans but kept her combat boots. She never really wore pants so it was strange putting them on after so long. She blew out air and grabbed her tattered combat clothes in the corner and shoved them in her backpack. She pulled away the drapes to the dressing room and was welcomed by the sales clerk smile.

"You look great! Will you be wearing these out?"

"Uh, yeah." Ruby replied grimly.

"Alrighty then. I'll ring you up."

Ruby walked out of the dressing room and followed her to the desk to pay. She gave the women the card that Adam gave Ruby and she swiped it in the machine. Ruby looked around nervously, hoping she wasn't being followed. The clerk handed her back the card and Ruby walked out the exit door. She seached around for Adam and found him sitting on a bench across the street. Ruby looked both ways and ran through the busy road.

She rose a brow of surprise when she saw Adam in Cowboy boots, jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and shades on his face. His outfit looked alot like when they first met in the bar, only difference he wore a beanie instead of a cap. Which reminded her, she had that exact hat shoved in a pocket on her belt that sat in her backpack.

"You look normal?" Ruby remarked. Adam looked up smug toward her and shrugged.

"I can't be going around flaunting i'm White Fang, Rose. People will get word out." He answered sarcasticly as She frowned with a glare.

"It's Ruby."

Ruby sat next to him and adjusted her shirt. She glanced up at Adam and starred when he held an apple in his hand and handed it to her. Ruby nodded in thanks and took the crisp fruit. She looked back as Adam crouched over resting his arms on his legs and chomped a bite of apple. It like he did't really want to interact becuase his eyes were glued to the road.

It was silent and they didn't talk. Ruby took a bite of her apple as well and smiled mischievously. She bent down and rustled through her bag until she found the baseball cap tucked away in the pocket bag of her belt. She pulled it out and set it on her head. She acted casual about it holding her legs to her chest, taking another bite and waited for him to notice.

"Alright Rose, we are going to head for the train around 2:00." Adam directed and leaned back on the bench. "After that we will catch a boat from there and-" He glanced at her and stopped talking.

"What?" She asked with a sway of her head to move her bangs to the side. She watched him knitt his brows together and crooked his head in amusement.

"Aha...Funny. You kept it?" He asked. She hummed happily and he frowned poking her in the arm. "Shut up, Rose."

"Its nice to see you both finally getting along. Shocking really." Ruby and Adam looked up to an old man standing in front of them. Ruby grinned confused and stood up.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Adam stood up as well.

"Well I suppose it's confusing in this body." This body?

Suddenly the old man's eye sockets shined red and Ruby stepped back into Adam. Adam firmed his jaw and caught Ruby from tripping over.

"Cinder?" Adam asked. Ruby flung her head back and forth from Adam to the old man.

"Cinder?" Ruby asked in panic and looked back at the old man's glowing eyes. "You can turn into old people now?" The old man chuckled and rose his hands to his face.

"It's called a possession; Ruby. I wanted to test it out on somone but unfortunately I can only do it on humans with a weak will." Cinder's voice hummed behind the Olds man's and Ruby shuddered.

"Did you know she could do this?" Ruby asked concerned. Adam shrugged slightly disturbed at Cinder's new trick.

"Nope. This is a new one for me." Adam addmitted as the old man folded his arms.

"I want you to take a different route to mistral on the south to another town. I need you to do a convince a few friends of mine to join our little revolution." Cinder looked to the cap on Ruby's head and smirked.

"So what, do we just forget about the Ember?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Oh no your still going to do that."

"Unless you plan on giving us more time then I'm not doing a detour." Cinder chuckled behind the old man's voice.

"I see that my _hold_ on you is decreasing, interesting...Yet you are still open to suggestion so I know I haven't lost you completely." Cinder said delicatly and Ruby gave a strange expression with how she said that and waited for her to continue. "Fine. I'll have Blake take care of it. As for you two good luck, you only have a few weeks left. I suggest you Hurry. We'll be in touch." With that the old man's red eyes slowly faded back to his original color. Ruby gasped.

"Wait how is-" It was too late the old man came back to his consciousness and gave a scowl in her direction.

"What are you staring at?!" He yelled as he walked away. Ruby glanced to the ground and clenched her hand to her chest.

"Juane." She muttered to herself with a frown. Moments later Adam pushed the brim of her cap forward, pushing it down in front of her face. She adjusted it and looked up at Adam.

"We need to go." Adam said as he picked up his backpack and handed Ruby her's.

"Kay." She answered and set the straps over shoulders.

"Hey," Adam spoke up. "We still have a few more weeks. She can't doing anything to your team till that time is gone. Got it?" Ruby furrowed her brows. Was he trying to cheer her up? When Adam noticed her starring to long he shook his head and started walking ahead of her. She smiled and jogged up next to him.

They made it to the train. It was extremely busy with people from every corner of Remnant. It made sense, since all other transportation were electrical and with the C.C.T.S. still down. All those ways of travel were not possible, unless you were the military and had the resources, this was your only way of travel cross country. Unlike this train it ran on gas and charcoal and was not affected at all. Ruby got pushed around by the crowd and tried to stay close to Adam but for a brief moment she was separated from him.

She looked over her shoulder nervously searching for him but couldn't see his face. She frowned. Right, what face? He had it covered most of the time. She could honestly say she didn't really know what he looked like. Out of no where a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into their embrace.

"Geez Rose you are a chore." Adam's voice was stern but she was glad to know he found her.

After awhile of waiting they were finally on the train. They sat across each other in the tiny cabin and they both looked out the window. Ruby thought deeply and remembered about what Cinder had said earlier and was curious.

"So what did Cinder mean by she had a _hold_ on you still?" He didn't answer but Ruby knew he was listening by the way he firmed his jaw in response. "Are you like under her control? Can Maidens actually do that?"

"She has no control over me!" Adam snapped. Ruby bit her lip in surprise. Adam settled back into his seat and rested his head in his hand. "If anything she cursed me."

"Cursed?!" Adam shushed her and Ruby sucked in a breath in suspense. "Maidens can curse people?"

"I guess."

"How?" Adam looked up with a raised brow and clicked his tongue. Ruby puckered her lips confused and it finally came to her. "Ew gross!" Adam coughed a laugh. He found that amusing?!

"What it's just-"

"No! That, I don't need to know! Do _not_ need to know about you and mistress of Evil's happy time!" Ruby pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window wishing that conversation had never been spoken. She blushed when Adam started laughing.

"Happy time?" He asked with a gasp from chuckles. She grabbed the brim of her baseball cap and lowered it over her eyes. Adam took a breath and decided to answer her question. "I was told that Maidens are capable of curses but this spell she put on me must be disappearing because i'm starting to get control. Though i'm still willing to to do things for her regardless but i'm sure that will go away too." Ruby glanced up again and set her feet to the ground.

"How did you get rid of her " _curse_ "?" Adam closed his eyes. Honestly he could only think of one reason. Ruby. He thinks it might have been her unknowingly removing the curse from him. Ruby was a Maiden too after all but he wasn't sure so he didn't tell her.

"I don't know. Maybe Cinder isn't as strong as she thinks she is." He half lied. Ruby shrugged looking out the window.

The next few hours would be the most miserable. After getting off the train they headed to the dock to get on a yacht headed to Mistral. There waiting for them was Emerald and Mercury. They must have left before them to retrieve the yacht. Mercury gave a devious smile toward Ruby.

"Hello again Ruby." Ruby frowned and looked away from him. "Whoa Adam I barely recognize you without the mask, wow." Adam sighed irritably at Mercury.

"Please tell me i'm not going to have to hear your mouth the whole time on this trip?" Adam questioned vaguely and Mercury laughed.

"Oh no not me, Emerald will be directing the crew while i'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"To complete my side of the deal," He lifted a large box next to his feet from the ground and hoisted it up. "Cinder said to give one of your terms _a go_. Your sister's new arm as promised." Ruby smiled inside. Her sister was finally going to get her arm.

"Good." Ruby muttered as she shoved past him and stepped onto the boat.

"Geez. You'd think she would hold a grudge more toward you. After all you were the one to make Yang disabled." Emerald mentioned after noticing Ruby's expression. Adam curled his fist and pointed his finger in her face.

"Say that any louder and I swear ill rip your tongue out." Emerald blinked confused as Mercury stepped in front of her.

"You okay Babe? What the hell Adam?!" Mercury's face filled with anger as Adam pushed him and Emerald aside and walked up the ramp. He heard Mercury smirked. "Please tell me that your not actually starting to care abou-" Mercury began but Adam cut him off.

"If you say another word I will kill you." Adam threatened. Mercury shrugged he then whispered something Emerald, kissed her and went his way down the dock. Emerald waved goodbye and started up ramp into the boat and walked past Adam giving him a scowl as she did.

 **Ruby hurled herself over the side of the boat and gasped silently and held her stomach with her hand. She grimaced at how the boat swayed back and forth by waves in the water. She shook her head and sat down on the deck sighing uncomfortably. She took in deep breaths and looked up at the night sky. She managed to sneak out of her room before vomiting all over her cabin.**

Ruby winced when hand started to cramp again from stress and she began to rub it and closed her eyes. She felt a shoulder nudge hers and she opened her eyes surprised seeing that Adam sat next to her.

"Adam?"

"Rose." He answered. Ruby squinted and saw he had a bandage wrapped over his eyes.

"Why are you wearing that?" He looked her way and shrugged. "Wait can you see me?"

"Let's just say I have excellent vision. So, you still haven't got a hold on that?" He pointed to her hand that she was rubbing and Ruby swiped it to her side. "You don't have to do that with me Rose." He grabbed her hand and began rubbing it tenderly with his fingers. Ruby's cheeks became slightly flushed with pink and she tried to hide by turning her head away.

"So when will we be in Mistral?" She asked trying to take her mind off him rubbing her hand.

"In the morning." He was straight to the point, still focused on her hand.

"I'm scared." Ruby said suddenly and blinked when she realized she just said what she was thinking. He paused and set her hand down beside her.

"Don't be." He looked up at her, his lips forming a firm line. "Feel better?"

"Yeah my hand feels alot better." She answered quickly and Adam chuckled. "What?"

"I was talking about your motion sickness, don't want you puking all over my boat." She frowned with a sigh. She stood up and walked past him annoyed.

"You should feel bad, I'm pretty sure I barfed vital organs."

"That bad?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Real quick, just want to give a huge Thank you to all my readers and followers of this story. Thank you for all the sweet reviews and messages, you are truly wonderful! I'm so sorry I took so long on this chap. I'm so slow! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 **As soon as the yacht came into port Ruby instantly put her guard up. They were in one of the most dangerous places in all of Remnant. Mistral. Compared from where they came from, the trading town that they were in yesterday was a lavish kingdom.**

Mistral was humid and muggy. Filled with swamps and low Canopies and dark surroundings. The homes were unclean and the people there were just as filthy. Curious stares watched on the land and intrigued smiles crossed their faces. The yacht reached the poorly developed docks near the muddy town.

Ruby's hand began to cramp with nerves, she wanted to rub it but didn't want to let any person there know that she was on edge. She ignored the sharp pains in her palm and counted in her head to calm down. Ruby grabbed her bag and walked up the bank from the docks. She kicked at wet sand and waited for Adam to finish talking to the crew and Emerald.

After a few minutes Adam ran up the shore and ushered for Ruby to follow. They walked into the dingy town that seemed to be rotting away from the humid weather. When an old man lounged at Ruby; Adam grasped her hand and pulled her close by him. The old man licked his lips at her and she cringed disgusted.

"I don't leave my side understand." Adam ordered quietly and Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. Was Mistral really that bad? Ruby remembered Qrow's words and did what Adam said. They walked up to a building with _'SALOON'_ written on the front but before they could enter inside, the doors flew open.

"Get your nasty jack ass out of my bar, you pigs nipple!" A women's voice roared and a man flew out in front of them mid air. Ruby rose her brows out how far the man flew across the yard into the middle of the muddy road. Ruby swung her head back to the open doors and there stood a beautiful ginger haired women, she was an older women who swayed her hips to her side and placed a hand on her head. She peered down to the man groaning and standing back to his feet angry.

"You think your such a sly wench don't ya?" He spat.

"Sly is a perfect word for me isn't it?" She flipped her hair to the side and revealed fox ears. "Sly like a fox."

He cracked his neck and reached behind his back gripping two lassos. He whipped them in the air in each hand and they snapped into double edged blades. The women huffed irritably and slowly walked down the stairs of the saloon to the road.

"Oh honey, you sure you want to do this?" She asked and grabbed from the holster on her thigh a dagger gun and clicked it off safety. The man spat at her feet and she sighed. "What a child." She took the first shot and he dodged the bullet and flung his sword into the air, directing the blade it at her face. She bent her body back as it grazed inches above her and flipped over the man while still shooting but he was quick to get out of the line of fire.

She jumped again but this time into a round house switching her gun to a dagger but he ducked down with ease falling to the ground and swiping his leg around toward hers. She saw it coming and jumped while swirling to his side. Just as he went to stand she threw a punch. Ruby gasped when suddenly multiple versions of the women surrounded the man. He swiped his weapons at the duplicates to find they were mirages.

Confused he turned in circles frantically until one hit him square in the jaw and like a blur, the original was in front of him and she headbutt into him. He lost his balance and fell to ground loosing his blades. He went to grab them but froze when she kicked them away with her boot. He looked up into the barrel of her gun and rose his hands in the air in defeat.

"Get out of here." She kicked his side and he slumped to his weapon, picking it up and walking away. She started back up the steps until she met the eyes of Adam. "Addie!?" She grabbed Adam picking him up into a bear hug and Ruby could of sworn she heard bones crack.

"Please don't call me that." Adam whimpered which Ruby couldn't help but laugh. She placed him back down and rubbed his arms.

"My gracious you have gotten so tall?! It has been to long." She quipped and glanced down at Ruby. "And you baby look just like your mama. Little Ruby all grown up." The women strained to cry but manged to hold back tears.

"Do we know each other?" Ruby asked.

"I know you baby girl but you may not remember me. The last time I saw you, you were just coming out of diapers. That was the same day I met Addie."

"Adam." Adam reminded. Ruby put tongue in cheek and glared at him.

"But you call me Rose... _Addie_." Adam opened and then closed his mouth. Ruby was intrigued to see he had nothing say.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Adam. But ya'know Hank liked that little nick name for ya too." The women mentioned and Adam adjusted his shades un-amused.

"Hank?" Ruby asked very amused.

"Rose this is Trish. She was a member on Hanks team." Adam answered.

"Oh my goodness! You must be hungry come on in ill set a table in the kitchen." They followed Trish through the building and it was full of excitement and dancing and laughter. The people there from all over remnant were so animated and loud that Ruby felt the silly that hung in the foggy air. The first good thing that Mistral had shown to Ruby so far.

"It's so lively in here." Ruby exclaimed noticing that Trish and Hank had the same taste in jobs. They made their way to the kitchen doors and a small table sat in the middle. Two other people were in the room cooking and taking orders. Trish offered some drinks and offered them to sit down, Adam and Ruby settled into their seats adjusting the hair to be closer to the table. Trish scrunched her nose and tapped her head looking at Ruby.

"Let me see that pretty face of yours honey." Trish directed and took a seat herself.

Ruby gazed at the brim of her cap and went to take it off but Adam beat her to it and gently took the base cap off Ruby's head and hung on the back of her chair. Ruby grinned at his little gesture.

"Ah so much better." She complimented and Ruby's cheeks flushed a settle pink. Trish gave a small grin and told her staff to bring out some food.

"So What team were you on?" Ruby was so curious. She fought like pro earlier and in a way she was star struck.

"That's right. Addie mentioned that huh? I was Team HART. If you don't know i'm the _T_."

"What? Team HART? That was the team my mom's team always partnered up with."

"That's right."

"How in the world did you end up here?"

"My team...We all went our separate ways. Trust me Hank begged me not to move back here but this outlawed town is where my roots are and its home even though its considered the unlikely places to live." She paused and placed her arms on the table. "Mistral is very misunderstood in my opinion because I believe you can still find beauty in the middle of the chaos here."

"So you knew my mom?"

"Yes..Do you remember when Adam came to see your Mom for the first time?"

"Um," She glanced at Adam sadly. "No." Adam noticed her long sad gaze and rose a brow. When Ruby saw that she looked to her lap. Trish let out a quiet giggle and and leaned back in her chair.

"Well then i'll tell you,"

How ever before she could begin Adam interjected.

"Trish we don't have time for stories. I need what we came for." Trish's easy expression turned to a glum distasteful tone.

"Ah...So the Witch did send you..." She rolled her eyes. Ruby knew that they had to pass through the border and get to Menagerie but didn't know there was another motive to be in Mistral other than getting supplies and passing the border. Ruby focused back on the discussion that quickly became cold and defensive.

"I need it Trish." Adam pleaded. Ruby looked to him. Need what?"

"No. I won't give it to you Adam."

"Then give it to Ruby."

"No." Trish said again.

"But its her's!" Ruby jumped when Adam hit the table with fist.

"I don't care."

"What's mine? What are you talking about?!" Ruby stood in her chair and looked at Adam. "You told me you would not lie to me." He didn't say anything. Trish sighed and scratched at her scalp.

"It's a key. Summer gave it to me, like she knew the future. It's to pass into the chamber that holds the ember. True if you hold the key, any normal person could enter the chamber but only someone who has the bloodline can hold the ember."

"So that's what it is."

"That why Adam needs it so badly...So to please his mistress." When Trish said that something tugged in Ruby heart. It hurt. Why did she care?

"She has no hold on me...At least anymore." Adam confirmed and Ruby felt her mussels tense less. What strange feeling this was? What is it exactly she wondered.

"I find that hard to believe I-"

"Trish...Could you please give me the key." Ruby asked as Trish looked upon her confused.

"What?"

"I'm the one that needs it the most right now...If I don't get the Ember, something horrible is going to happen to people I really care about. Adam," She looks behind her and smiles. "He may not admit it but I feel like he wants that for me too. I know the consequences but I have to take that them. I would do anything to keep the ones I love safe." She looked back to Trish hoping that she had convinced her.

"I see," Trish pondered on what she said and sighed. "Summer forgive me." She reached behind her neck and hidden under her shirt was necklace that held a wooden totem. She let it slide off the chain into her hand. She gave it one last look before placing in Ruby's palm.

"Thank you." Ruby clenched it in her hand.

"Your Mama would have done the same thing." She glared at Adam behind her and pointed a finger at him" Summer would be disappointed in you." Adam folded his arms sadly.

"I know." he admitted and Trish pulled him into a hug.

"I just want you to be happy Adam and safe. Have a life and move on."

"Move on?" Adam questioned and Trish flicked his ear.

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked to Ruby who was now wondering what Adam was moving on from. She hated all of these questions. "Promise me that you both will be careful." Adam and Ruby nodded Trish let out a breath of concern.

After that was settled they ate, laughed and talked about the good old days. Ruby learned that Summer was Adam's favorite person in the world and liked her more than his own father, Qrow. How he would only visit Ruby's family once in a blue moon because he lived in Beacon. Ruby even found out that her mother would take special trips to train Adam on a regular basis. Lucky him but Ruby really couldn't complain, Qrow her "uncle" would her and Yang. Ruby kept looking at Adam to see any expression but he never took off those stupid sunglasses. Trish noticed.

"Oh Ruby did you know that Adam has the most prettiest e-"

"Trish." Adam blurted out and Trish lifted her hands in the air. Ruby groaned. What?!

"Guess I gotta zip my beak because he's so self conscious of himself."

"Okay we done lets go Rose." Adam stood up from the table. "Emerald is probably done with getting supplies." Trish perked her ears in his direction and clicked her tongue.

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah we have to get Menagerie."

"I would hope air?"

"By boat actually." Ruby answered and Trish rose up quickly.

"Oh no no no. No. We have been having terrible storms the past few days and since we don't the C.C.T.S. we have no way of knowing what the conditions are like. There may not be any clouds in the sky right now but how the weather has been I am certain there will be a storm."

"We'll be fine."

"Tell that to the idiots who were killed yesterday "We will make it back before the storm." They said and now they are sharing a grave in Mistral cemetery." Adam growled annoyed.

"Trish shut up. Rose wait here." He kicked the door open and marched out of the kitchen and soon out of the saloon. Ruby blinked confused and Trish cackled behind her.

"Interesting he never listens to me I wonder what changed his mind." She asked . Ruby shrugged grabbing her cap hanging on the chair. She was glad she remembered it. Trish grabbed the dirty plates from the table but before leaving she poked the hat in her hand.

"Ya'know Your Mama gave him that right." Ruby eyes widened. Her eyes traveled from Trish to the cap. She grazed it with her fingers and caressed the hat to her chest. Is that why she gave the hat to her when they first met? Her heart fluttered, there was that feeling again except Ruby was not at all worried about it. She was happy. She loved hearing about her mom. All the stories. Ruby frowned sadly and her eyes stung.

"Mom." Ruby wondered...Could maybe Trish know...What happened.

After a few minutes Trish closed the saloon and walked back to the Kitchen. Ruby got up from the table and walked to the sink to help Trish with the dishes She gladly gave Ruby a plate to dry and they contiuned with the dishes. Ruby was going to ask. She had too.

"Trish...Could I ask you something?..Its really important." Ruby was careful to ask and Trish hummed in reply, curious to what she was going to say. Ruby took in a breath before starting again. "Do you know how my mom died?" Trish stopped and looked at Ruby then to the sink. She slowly lifted her hands out of the water and grabbed her towel and wiped her hands.

"Ruby. I have asked myself that quite a few times as well." Trish was sad she couldn't give Ruby the answer she was looking for and tossed the towel to her side.

"Are you sure?" Ruby tried again...Hoping.

"The only one who knows is the person that brought her body back to your house, Baby." Trish patted Ruby's shoulder and Ruby started to cry.

"I miss her." Trish pulled her into a hug and Ruby cried.

 **Adam jogged back up to the Saloon and went to open the Kitchen doors until,**

"Trish...Could I ask you something?..Its really important." He paused and listened to Ruby. What is she going ask? He wondered. He waited and what he heard next took Adam by surprise. "Do you know how my mom died?" Adam walked to the wall beside the door and leaned against it. He shook his head and waited for response from Trish.

"Ruby. I have asked myself that quite a few times as well." Trish sounded sad. "The only one who knows is the person that brought her body back to your house, Baby."

"I miss her." Once he heard Ruby cry Adam felt tears sting at his own eyes and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. He was hurting, especially when he knew that he was that person to bring back Summer's dead body back to the porch of her home. He had to tell her now...But when? How?

 **After awhile Ruby had stopped crying and Trish made her a cup of tea. They talked about Summer a little more and it made Ruby feel better. She appreciated Trish's patience and time because she needed it. Trish reminded her of Yang. That big sister quality that she wanted for the past year. Suddenly Adam entered the room.**

"Hey Addie. Took you long enough." Ruby teased and Adam gave a small grin. Ruby cocked her head. He didn't fight back with her. Is he okay? And over Addie?! And Trish noticed...Again.

"I told Emerald to be ready in the morning-"

"Well you two must be tired...So you an stay here. There is spare bedroom upstairs. Follow me." Trish cut off Adam and before him and Ruby could retaliate she grabbed their bags and ushered them to follow. They did, reluctantly and Trish shown them to the room. "Here you are." It was great..except their was one bed...so. Ruby turned to tell Trish but- "Goodnight kids sleep tight." She shut off the light and shut the door.

Adam walked to the light switch and turned the light back on. He turned and Ruby looked at the bed. Adam laughed and pulled out a long piece of cloth from his pocket and turned away from Ruby to take his glasses off and wrapped it around his head. Ruby rubbed her arms.

"Why are you laughing." Ruby questioned and Adam tied the cloth in the back and folded his arms.

"Trish thinks that you and me are.." He stopped pressing his lips together not really knowing what to say but Ruby understood immediately.

"Oh. Yeah that..That _is_ funny. So.. _Funny_." Ruby's cheeks flushed red and she laughed strangely and then came to an awkward pause. Adam sighed. He turned off the light and took of his shirt. Ruby turned her head away. Thank goodness it was dark because she was now red tomato.

"Goodnight." He got in the bed and pulled up the covers.

"Goodnigh- Wait what?" Ruby asked confused, pointing at him.

"What?"

"Oh no."

"No..What?"

" _You_ are on the floor." Ruby demanded and Adam glanced to the ground and made a wincing sound.

"Yeah no. That's not gonna happen."

Ruby whined when he said that.

"I am not sleeping wit- next to you."

"Might be for the best. I am told I swoon alot and that i'm a frisky cuddlier." Ruby grimaced. She didn't know what made her more uncomfortable, the fact that he cuddles in his sleep or that he had a murmured _tone_ when he said it just then. "Well there is room if you want to take that chance." Adam offered.

"No, Adam." She squeaked.

"I see...Well enjoy the floor."

 **Ruby blinked annoyed. She tried adjusting her body to a more comfortable position but it didn't help. It was a floor. A hard cold floor. It sucked. She sat up and looked to the bed. Adam was asleep.**

She pouted. When he said he tends to spoon with out meaning too it made her cringe. The thought of is his hands around her made her cringe and blush. It was a strange feeling to have. She sighed. Whatever.

She stood up slowly and tiptoed to the other side of the bed. She looked to the empty space that seemed to be reserved for her. She sat lightly, maybe she could sneak under the covers without him realizing. She tucked herself in and manged to get the covers over her. She grinned when she successfully did that.

Ruby snuggled into the blanket and lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. For a few minutes everything was fine...Until Adam gravitated toward her and wrapped his arms around her tummy. She sucked in a breath and glanced over her shoulder at him. He was still asleep. I guess what he said about cuddling without knowing it _was_ true. His breath tickled her neck and when she tried taking his arms off her, he held tighter and snuggled his chin in the gap of her neck and shoulder.

He mumbled and took a deep breath. Ruby watched his gaped mouth mutter words that weren't understandable. A grin spread across her face and she rolled her eyes. Though she didn't like this one bit...It was okay. Ruby placed her arms over his. She felt his heart beat on her shoulder and the strength of his arms adjusting around her. He was warm and safe, she had never been held like this nor had she ever felt the tenderness of a man's embrace. This wasn't so bad, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep in the arms of Adam.

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**And it has been a month and a half...eeeee..I am so sorry. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and have a fantastic New year! :D 2017! How exciting!**_

 _ **The theme song that inspiried this chapter is**_

 _ **Ellie Goulding-Beating Heart**_

 _ **Give it a Listen to have a better feel for the story so far.**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLilly**_

 **Adam groaned and took in breath...Roses. Adam's brows furrowed. His face was buried in Ruby's dark hair. Stuck in thought and half asleep; he slowly began to realize Ruby's head was resting on his chest. He blew a breath of amusement.**

She was sound asleep and Adam was careful to escape her grip with out waking her. Ruby slid from his embrace to lay on her side still in dreams. He looked to the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. Adam pivoted back to Ruby noticing the way she frowned at times while she slept. Adam rubbed his neck and grinned. He lay back down opposite of her watching her sleep, she mumbled something and his smile returned to him. His stomach fluttered as she scooted toward him gripping blanket to her chest. Ruby's face was inches from his. There it was again...Roses. The smell of roses.

Adam firmed his jaw and before he knew what he was doing his palm was caressed against her cheek. Ruby leaned into it as if letting him know that she was okay with his gesture even though she was asleep. Adam rubbed his thumb in circles on her cheek soon traveling his thumb along her lower lip, she felt it and Ruby hummed.. He inched toward her...He's going to do it...His upper lip grazed hers and then-

"Jaune?" Ruby mumbled. Adam froze with his lip still touching hers.

He slowly pulled his face and hand away. Adam shook his head and gripped his hand into a fist. He stood up quickly running his hand through his bedhead. He liked her...He wasn't sure if it was Love but what he did know is that he liked her enough to...Well want her. He looked over his shoulder at her Ruby sleeping there. Adam felt his ears getting hot. Was he getting flustered?! He shook his hair irritably and tried to just take a breath.

 _ **"Hello!" Ruby found herself in a dark space...Everywhere she looked was darkness.**_

 _She looked down at her feet and saw her reflection. Ruby watched her expression change in confusion when suddenly the reflection did a ripple effect and something...Or someone appeared next to her. She wasn't alone. She turned around to find that the Mirror that was at her feet was now in front of her._

 _She saw a hooded figure in a white cloak look back at her. Ruby rose her hand up and noticed the reflection did the same. Was it her? Ruby looked down and pulled at her hood. It was red. Not white. Ruby glanced up at the figure and grasped the edges of her hood and slowly slid it off her head._

 _"Mama?!"_

 _It was Ruby's mother; Summer Rose. Summer smiled at her and nodded. Ruby felt tears begin to sting at her eyes, she walked forward but was stopped by an invisible wall. Ruby rolled her hands into fists and started hitting the wall and her heart began to race._

 _"Mom?" Ruby stopped when she noticed blood start to ooze from her mothers stomach. "Oh my god. Mom!" Summer's face filled with pain and she crouched over and fell to the floor. "Mama!" Ruby sobbed hitting the wall with all she had. Ruby slid down to her knees and watched her mom bleed out in front of her. Why was this happening? She didn't understand. She kept wondering as Summer began to disappear. "Mom no...no...Don't go!" Summer was gone. Ruby shook head and cried._

 _"Poor little one, all alone again?" Ruby flung her head up and saw a women's silhouette. Ruby clenched her fist and struggled to stand to her feet. The women laughed_

 _"I'm sick of your games Cinder! Get out of my head!" Ruby yelled grabbing her head. The shadow inched closer into sight...but it wasn't Cinder._

 _"Pyrrah?" Ruby's eyes widened in shock. A devious smiled spread across Pyrrah's face._

 _"I'm dead because of you." Pyrrah's words sliced through the air as she walked. Ruby noticed that an arrow stuck out from her chest and she felt nauseous._

 _"P-Pyrrah I'm...I'm so sorry. I should have save-" Ruby touched her mouth. She wasn't hearing only her voice but Jaune's as well. Ruby turned around and there he was, staring sadly at her with tears in his eyes. "Jaune." Ruby gasped when Pyrrah walked through her, ;like a ghost. "Wait- I'm.." Ruby wasn't there...And she wasn't who Pyrrah was talking too. She was talking to Jaune._

 _"And to think I loved you, Hell I even died for you. And here i'm wondering why." Pyrrah asked. Ruby ran between them again but Pyrrah walked through her again._

 _"Pyrrah its my fault not Jaune's!" Ruby's voice wasn't heard._

 _Pyrrahs face filled with anger when noticing the arrow in her chest. She clenched her teeth and pulled it out. Its tip dripped red and she observed the bloody arrow. "I realize now that you weren't worth saving." She threw the arrow to the floor and black mist swirled around her hand. Her sword appeared and she rose it toward Jaune._

 _"Juane!" Ruby threw herself in front of Juane, shutting her eyes just as the sword plunged into her. Ruby felt no pain. She huffed air in and out of her mouth and shivered when hearing Juane's voice whisper in her ear "Pyrrah...Forgive me."_

 _"I will never forgive you." Pyrrah answered in disgust and pulled the sword out from Ruby and disappeared. Ruby froze and slowly turned her body to see that she didn't stop the blade. Jaune held his stomach just like Ruby's mother did and he fell to the floor. He let of out a hard breath and groaned in pain. Ruby fell to her knees by him._

 _"No! Not again.." 'She tried to touch him but her hands just went through him. "Please! It wasn't-It was me! Pyrrah help him!" Ruby cried out hoping some one, anyone would hear._

 **"Jaune!" Adam swung his body around to Ruby screaming in her sleep. "Jaune! Pyrrha help him!"**

That name...He was really starting to hate that name. _Jaune_.

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Ruby opened her eyes in fear. She frantically looked around her and saw that Pyrrah and Jaune were gone, all that was before her was Adam gripping her arms and shaking her. "Rose its a dream!"

"A-Adam..." Tears burned her eyes. "Juane was dying and...and Pyrrah just...he bled to death..." She stammered over her words looking off into space. "I told her-...I-I...I said it was _my_ fault...Its..Its my fault she's dead... Pyrrah died because I couldn't save her from Cinder."

Adam felt something inside want to hold her. He craved to but he fought the urge and just stayed where he was. "What happened to your friend was not your fault." Adam assured her. "It was Cinder...and," He licked his lips and continued. "It was me." It was silent and Ruby looked at him.

"You're right." Adam frowned at her as Ruby's expression changed. "If White Fang never attacked, Cinder would have never killed Pyrrah. Penny would be alive...Everyone who were murdered that night would be alive..." Ruby rose her head, eyes filled with hurt and pain. "And you; Adam," She heaved. Adam hated this. Please stop crying. "You would have _never_ have hurt my sister." Adam's heart fell to his gut. Pressing his lips together he released his grip from Ruby's shoulders. In another situation this would make him angry beyond belief. But this time it was different ... all he felt was regret and it turned in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Adam said quietly. He grabbed the back of her head gently pulling her forward and kissed her forehead. Ruby blinked confused. He let the kiss linger and he broke it. He pressed his forehead against hers and took a breath. "Don't follow me...Ill be back for you in a few hours." He grabbed the necklace of the totem on the side table and rose it over her head around her neck. He moved her hair away off her shoulder before standing up. "Stop crying kay?" He said softly as he grabbed his shirt and walked out the door leaving a stunned Ruby behind him.

 **After a few hours Adam came back to the bar with his original clothes on. And of course who could forget that stupid mask. Ruby was just getting use to him wearing sunglasses. She hated that Mask. What exactly was he hiding? Ruby decided to take her Ruby refused to speak to Adam and he didn't speak back, in fact he barley said a word to anyone. Ruby took her backpack on her shoulder and held the Totem around her neck in her free hand. Adam noticed her uneasy expression and frowned sadly at the floor. He wanted to make it uup to her some how. After everything. Trish walked up to the two of them before they left**.

"Storm clouds are gone. Perfect day to go a'sailing."

"Thank you for everything." Ruby said and Trish's ears drooped.

"Oh honey." She wrapped her arms around Ruby and touched the side of her face. "Be careful." Ruby nodded and tucked the Totem into her shirt. Ruby gave one last nod of thanks before walking out the door. Trish looked to Adam and also gave him a hug.

"Trish I-" Adam was cut off.

"Tell her the truth about Summer." Trish whispered in his ear.

Adam's eyes widened.

"How do you-?"

"I don't know how she died. But I know _you_ do." She broke the hug and winked at him. "Tell her."

 **The next few days were hard on the boat. Adam wanted to tell Ruby about Summer but she kept her distance and avoided every chance to speak with him. And Adam kept himself busy after that. Directing the crew, giving orders to Emerald about how to sneak into Manergire with out Blake's father knowing they were there. Adam sighed, he was going to his birth place and it was making him angry that he would have to step into that world again that he left behind so many years ago. Adam finished the day and the night came to bring out her stars and shine the night and twinkle the waters for the rest of their journey.**

Adam sat and rested his arms on his knees as he looked out into the ocean. He closed his eyes under his mask and grinned to himself. The smell of a Rose. Finally. "You really thought you could sneak up on me?" He said sternly to hide his slightly happy tone and made sure to rid of that happy expression before opening his eyes. Ruby folded her arms and sat next to him.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you." She complained as she adjusted her combat skirt. Adam chuckled. Ruby looked to where he was staring and strained her eyes to see what he was so focused on. "What are you looking at?"

"The Island." He said simply. "We are still 60 miles out though."

"How can you see that far awa-" He turned his head in her direction and she stopped, remembering. "Right you have excellent vision, I forgot." Ruby said sarcastically. Adam rubbed his jaw. He had to tell her.

"Rose I need to tell you something importa-"

"Wait! So do I." Ruby said suddenly. Adam stopped and she took a deep breath. " I just wanted to say...I wanted to tell you that I don't hate you."

"What?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Let me finish!...I mean I use too. But I don't anymore and I forgive you for hurting Yang."

"Why?" Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I don't know...I know Yang wouldn't be as forgiving as me, now she...She really hates you." Ruby glanced to her thumbs and Adam looked back to the waves.

"I would hate me too...Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Ruby smiled until a wave hit the boat making her jump forward Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Honestly you are a-" He stopped when Ruby just starred in awe. "What is wrong with you? Your not going to puke on me are you?!" He asked reminding himself that she got motion sickness,

Ruby's face turned red and she shoved away from him. She crossed her arms and looked away hoping the burn of embarrassment would fade.

"So what were you going to tell me? You said it was important?" Ruby asked. Adam was taken a back and tried finding the words to explain. What the hell.

"I know how Summer died." He answered quietly and waited for her reply.

Ruby could have sworn her heart stopped for moment. She turned toward him with desperasion in her eyes.

"How? And how do you know?" She asked and Adam lowered his head.

"I was there."

 _ **xxxEnd of Chapter 9**_

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And I'm back! Oh my goodness..Here we go...Im calling this a Chronicle for Adam and Summer sence its somewhat more in their perspectives. Thank you guys for waiting such a long Month or two *i am so sorry* To read the next chap. Okay please enjoy.**_

 _ **Theme song for this chapter is**_

 _ **Halo by Starset. Give it a listen to get more of a feel for this chapter.**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 **Adam slumped his shoulder bowing his head sadly. She still stood in front of him, Ruby was waiting and Adam was trying to find the words to start. He licked his lips and sighed.**

"This is alot harder than I thought it was going to be." He admitted and she walked up closer to him.

"I don't understand? Adam why didn't yo-"

"Adam." Ruby was cut off at Emerald's interruption. She jogged up to the deck to where Adam and Ruby were. Adam snarled Irritated and lifted his head to Emerald.

"What?" He asked and he stood up.

"Cinder is on the phone." Emerald answered. Adam looked to Ruby and pleading eyes, wanting to know about her mother. His stomach renched and he growled angry toward Emerald. Emerald stepped back in defense.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Cinder wants you now."

"I said i'm coming." He said through his teeth and she nodded sharply and headed back inside. He went to follow but Ruby grabbed the edge of his coat. He glanced over his shoulder seeing that she was looking at the ground and her free hand balled into a fist.

"Don't forget...About me..And to tell me what happened." Ruby said it softly but her voice still manged to make it sound like an order.

Her grasp on the fabric slid away. Adam turned and grabbed her shoulders pulling to him . Ruby gasped quietly and her face rested to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Her arms dangled..Ruby wasn't sure what to do. Should she hug him back but even if she did she didn't understand the reason. Soon words muttered from his lips to only she could hear.

"When we get to Menagerie. Ill tell you everything." He kissed her scalp and let go.

As he turned and walked away Ruby blinked once again confused. She pressed her lips together and balled her fists to her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. What was going on!? Isn't he the villain? Why was he being sweet and gentle?! Why is he being touchy, feelly with her all of a sudden?! Why does his touch seem so familiar?

He's acting like she knew her at one point but why couldn't she remember him!? And most importantly, she thought as she let her hands fall in front of her. Why did she want more of his closeness? She kicked at the deck and did it two more time for good measure.

 **Adam had completely forgotten about Cinder. Before he met Ruby again, all he would think about was Cinder but something changed inside him once he started spending time with Ruby. Cinder's spell had almost completely dissolved over him. Emerald picked up the phone and gave it to Adam. He jerked the phone away and she walked away before Adam spoke into it.**

"What?" Adam said bluntly.

 _"I was just letting you know not to worry about Blake's dear Dad. He won't be a problem while you are in Menagerie. He will be to busy on the west side of the Island to be worrying about unauthorized ships."_

"Are you done?"

 _"Adam? Why so harsh? Don't you miss me?"_ Cinder's silky voice vibrated through the phone and Adam smirked.

"Not in the slightest." There was short silence on the phone and Cinder answered.

 _"That's...Interesting. When you come back to me we are going to have to spend some time together again. hmm?"_

Adam swung his head around to the window and rested his elbows on the dash.

"Right because your so _Bewitching_?"

 _"Oh...I see now. You're talking about my_ _ **influence**_ _on you."_

"Am I?" He said as if it wasn't obvious.

 _"Oh don't take it personally Adam. I had to insure that you were on my side."_ He adjusted the phone as Cinder continued. _"And don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."_ Adam shut his eyes remembering that night he spent with her. He instantly thought of Ruby and the night disappeared from his mind.

"Ruby." He said out loud.

 _"What?"_

Adam huffed a chuckle and lifted the phone to his mouth.

"You know Cinder...You think your this god sent creature when really you are just a pawn in your own game. You are nothing and you know that." He smiled

 _"You pig!"_ Cinder yelled through the phone.

"Bull and I already know what I am. No need to remind me."

 _"May I remind_ _ **you**_ _that I still have Ruby's friends and if I don't get the Ember Ill-"_

"Oh shut up! You'll get your damn Ember! Don't you dare touch Ruby's team!" Adam waited for her to respond but all he got was a bewitched cackle.

 _"Emerald told me how close you were getting to dear little Ruby. I'm a women of my word..I won't harm her friends. Though I never said anything about your dear Ruby. I may not be able to kill her but I can_ _ **hurt**_ _her."_ The phone clicked and Adam gritted his teeth slamming the phone on the table.

"Like hell you will." He looked up through the window and saw Ruby kick at the deck. He rose a brow at her. "What the hell is she doing?"

 **"Set up camp here!" Adam yelled as the members of White Fang set up their tents on the beach.**

Ruby focused on her tent and manged to get it done and set up before everyone. Ruby crawled and pulled the tarp down. She curled up on her side trying to sleep but thoughts of her mother and retrieving the Ember the coming day kept her wide awake. A couple hours passed and still no sleep all she could mange was closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth and she gasped. The intruder shushed her and she stayed quiet.

After a few seconds they released hold and she took a small breath. She turned and it was Adam. Why was she not surprised? The cloth over his eyes frustrated her still. Why not just her already?

"Were you sleeping?" He asked.

"No."

"We have a few hours before morning. Are you sure you want to kno-"

"Yes."

Adam nodded and took a breath.

"Believe it or not...It all starts with my birthday."

 _ **Rwby Chronicles: An Adam And Summer Chronicle**_

 **Adam took in a breath and ran toward the clearing of the woods. He jumped from tree to tree and swiftly landed on a branch. He observed the area watching from above. He smirked when he saw an object in the middle of the clearing. A sword lay dead center waiting for someone to take it, to wield it. He looked over his shoulder behind him thinking he heard something but the thought of grabbing the object gripped him to focus back on it.**

Adam jumped and fell to the forest floor, dead leaves crunching under his weight. He glanced up and sprinted toward the weapon. Right at the moment when he was to grab the handle, a ghostly blur stopped him in mid run. Adam side stepped when the blur took form with a punching arm shot out from it, nearly missing his face. It gave shape in front of the weapon and swayed side to side as if making fun of his movements. He gritted his teeth and back flipped over the ghost landing perfectly by the sword on the other side. The figure turned to a mist and flew under his feet knocking him to the ground.

"Did you get it yet Moron!?" Adam heard a voice yell behind him behind a tree fighting the same figure as him. It was a young girl with short curly blonde hair. Adam noticed her irritation with and he rolled his eyes.

"Not yet Lemon Meringue!" Adam taunted, quickly standing to his feet. The girl scoffed frustrated as her eyes turned red. The ghost appeared again and she punched it causing her fist to punch a hole in a near by tree.

"I told you not to freaking call me that!? It's Yang!" She yelled back.

Adam ignored and jogging back to the blade just to get shoved back to the ground pinning him down. He slammed his fist on the ground hard.

"C'mon!" Adam struggled to get up and he watched helplessly, the blade was just a few feet from him.

Suddenly he heard someone run by him. The ghost broke into two while still keeping its hold on Adam. He thought it was Yang but smiled when he realized who it was. The little girl dodged the white blur left and right having the same ability as she went in out of a red blur. She had just the right moment and manged to get by the sword. The ghost turned and went to stop the little girl but it was to late.

She pulled the sword out of the ground. The blur fighting her, Yang and Adam stopped fighting them and flowed together back to one and it took form. Adam got up and ran to the girl who had the blade. She looked up at Adam with her small silver eyes and handed it to him. Adam grinned with a raised brow.

"I got it for you Adam." She said softly to him. Adam grasped the handle of the sword and lifted it up.

"Thanks Ruby." Adam thanked and Ruby blushed happily and nodded.

"That's hilarious." Adam frowned and looked behind him at Yang. "You couldn't even get it yourself, you are so pathetic." Yang antagonized. Ruby walked in front of Adam and looked up at Yang angry.

"Why do you have to be so mean Yang?!"

"Because I hate Adam that's why."

"Yang!" Yang jumped at the sudden shout, turning her head to the white blur taking form. It became clear and a white cloak covered the person's features before grasping the hood on their hear, pulling it down. The women looked down at the kids with knitted eye brows. "Yang we don't say things like that. Apologize please."

"But Momma-"

"Now Yang."

Yang bit her lip and she eyed Adam who was now grinning smugly.

"I'm sorry." She said sarcastically and Adam folded his arms with a proud posture. Yang frowned annoyed. "Whatever i'm going back to the house." Yang's mother stopped her with a small punch in the arm giving her daughter a wink. Yang couldn't help but smile and punched gently back and began her walk to the house.

"Oh Yang what do you say to Adam?" Her mother said before she forgot. Yang turned still walking backwards.

"Happy Birthday butt hole!" Ruby laughed and Adam looked down and shoved her playfully with his hip.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny." He stuck the blade in the ground and flicked at her bangs. Ruby giggled.

"She called you butt hole." Ruby reminded with a snort and Adam grabbed her nose wiggling it back and forth. He let go after a few cries from her for to release. Unlike Yang, Adam and Ruby always got along. They were buds and always would be. Ever sense he met her, he had a soft spot for her in his heart. He grabbed the weapon again in his hand and side hugged the woman in the white cloak.

"Thank you for the gift Summer." Adam said shyly. Summer smiled rustling his hair.

"You are welcome and your father helped too ya'know."

"Let me guess _..."Capture the Flag"_ Was his idea too?" Adam asked knowing all to well. Summer shrugged.

"It's tradition. Qrow plans to do it with Ruby when she turns fifteenth too."

"He better not. Beside's i'm making my own weapon and it's going to be bad ass!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey there miss _ten_ year old! Language!" Summer corrected. Adam laughed when Ruby noticed her mother's expression and hid behind Adam. Summer looked up at the morning sky. "Well let's get going kiddo's, I have to take Adam home." A few minutes later they arrived at the house and Taiyang sat outside on the porch. He got up from his chair and walked down the stairs to the trio.

"Okay! Lets take a gander at that sword huh?" Taiyang asked and Adam rose his weapon to have Taiyang see. He whistled as he examined it. "That is one nifty _partner in crime_. Give her a name yet?"

"Yeah, _Wilt and Blush_. I can't wait to test my semblance with her."

"Just not here." Summer whispered to him. Adam nodded sadly and sheathed his weapon. The only people who knew about his semblance was Summer and Qrow. It had to be low key sense it was so much like Summer's. Dangerous. "Where's Yang?" Summer asked. Taiyang pointed his thumb behind him at the garage.

"She's punching a few holes into the punching bag. By the way we need a new one." Taiyang chuckled as did Summer. Though his expression turned to a concerned look and Summer noticed. She frowned and turned her attention to Adam and Ruby.

"Hey guys go ahead and say your goodbyes. I need to talk to grandpa here." Adam and Ruby laughed at her remark and walked away. Once they were gone she grabbed Taiyang's hand. "What's wrong Tai?" He licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Qrow told me Raven is in town." Summer froze and she let go of his hand.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"She's looking for the _Ember_ for Salem."

"Really?" Summer clenched her fist. "Even if she did find it's location. No one can get in with out the key and me." Taiyang grabbed her shoulders.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want you to do something stupid."

"I'm just going to make sure the town is safe. Knowing Salem she is going to want to bring her Grimm and people are going to get hurt."

"She wants you dead Summer. I'm not letting you go." Summer could hear the fear in Taiyang's voice and she kissed his mouth gently.

"Stay with the girls, ill be home tonight."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And nothing will." She reassured and gave him another quick kiss. "I'm going to take Adam home okay?" Taiyang nodded and he held her hand until it slipped away from his grasp.

 **Adam heard Summer coming and sucked in a breath running back to the side of the house. He acted like he hadn't just heard the most discomforting news as she reared the corner.**

"Adam?...Oh there you are. You say goodbye to Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yup."

"Okay...Lets go we don't want to miss our transport." He nodded and walked with her down the trail with what he heard repeat in his mind. Was Summer going to get hurt? Did someone really want to kill her?

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


End file.
